Inked
by Love.Me.At.First.Sight
Summary: Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Bella, Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Cannon Couples, mild language. Read, because everything is more than what meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1 Life is a Dream

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Bella; sa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

**_Disclaimer: _**_All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

**A/N: Hello again, my fabulous readers. I'm starting this new story, seeing as 'The Drafts' is quickly coming to a close, and I wanted to do something different. I love the idea of re-creating when Edward and Bella met, so here's my take on it. Without further ado, please welcome Tattooward and Inkella to the fandom ;). **

_~~Inked~~_

_Be willing to be uncomfortable. Be comfortable being uncomfortable. It may get tough, but it's a small price to pay for living a dream. - Peter McWilliams_

_~~Inked~~_

The first thing you learn upon coming to New York is that no one has a car. Or at least, in the time _I've _spent here, I've never met anyone _with_ a car. When I first decided to move here, I figured it'd be too much of a hassle trying to move my car from Chicago to NYC, so I-against my better judgment, left it in the hands of my newly license armed neighbor, Riley. That was my first mistake. I've been told there are going to be many more in my future, but that doesn't mean I've got to like it. And, to be perfectly 110% honest, I don't. In fact, I hate it. Never did I fully appreciate the luxury of being able to go anywhere with a turn of a key, but now I miss it like nobody's business. The first time I tried to catch a Taxi, I did it based off my knowledge coming from movies. Turns out you don't stick your thumb out in the road and yell Taxi. No - you practically jump in the road and scream for that dang yellow cab as loud as your lungs allow. The second time I tried catching a Taxi, I fell victim for being one of those _gentlemen_ you hear so much about. Turns about New York ladies are pretty good actors. One second they are crying and the next they're smiling and thanking you for the taxi with a seductive wink. The third and last time I tried to catch a Taxi, I raced an old man for it - and won, might I add. Edward Masen: 1 Various other New Yorkers: 2. I'm catching up, you see.

But it was all worth it to get to this new city. I was carrying a total of one duffle and a suitcase-and I was thankful to have as much. You see, coming to New York was not easy for me as I was as poor as your typical 24 year old can be, so I sold over half my things getting my plane ticket and first month apartment lease. It was worth it. New York might be the most obnoxious place on earth filled with the rudest people on who make up the worst drivers, but, it's a place where dreams come true. That's why I'm here. That's why I sat in an airplane for seven hours while a two year old kicked my seat and slutty flight attendants flirted with me. To make my dreams come true, and so help me, that's what I'm planning to do. I'm fresh out of college - _Washington Art Institutes - _with a degree in graphic design, and I plan to put it to good use. Tattoos. My father objected when I told him, and so did my mother. My older brother discouraged me and told me to do something more 'sensible'. Still, it was what I wanted to be, and they couldn't stop me if I paid myself. Granted my family isn't doing that bad in the economy, but that doesn't mean I have money flowing out from the bank-that's my father - a stuck up, _district attorney _father who swears I am destined to follow in his footsteps. I swear I'm destined to mark people's bodies with stunning pictures. So we had a little disagreement.

"Where to, son," asked the cab driver in a voice that gave away his smoking habits.

"84 Amsterdam Ave," I read off the back of my hand. Written there, along with my new address, were the house phone number and the zip code - you never know when those might come in handy.

Other than that, it was a silent ride. Actually, that's incorrect, let me rephrase. The drive was sure as hell _not_ silent. There was beeping of horns, many birds getting flipped, and I think I saw at least 2 fender benders. By the end of the ride, I was clutching onto the door for my life, and the driver thought I was a mental patient.

"That's going to be 18 dollars and 40 cents." Well, that was a little bit too exact.

"You got change for a 20?" It was all I had, I didn't carry around quarters and dimes; prefer the paper money thank you.

"No."

It was a lie, I could _see_ the roll of change and dollars sitting in his glove department, but nonetheless I gave him my money _and his 2 dollar and 60 cent tip_, slung my bags over my shoulder, then rolled my sad little suitcase into the double doors of my new living area. The place was nice enough, 10 stories tall, a fine lobby and, from what I'd heard, exceptional service. 'I was a little disappointed that there was no elevator attendant. I had thought there were always elevator attendants!

"Hello, sir. How might I be of service today?" The main desk worker was a male, thank God. The last thing I needed was a repeat of that awful flight attendant today.

"Hi, I need to check in. My name is Edward Masen-5th floor," I say confidently. My floor number was the one thing I memorized, and was proud of it. Ah, it's the little things in life that counts, it seems.

"All right, handsome, here's your key and then just sign in right here. If there's _anything_ else I could help you with, just give me a holler."

I gave this guy a weird look, to which he only winked. _Gay._ Luck was not on my side today.

_~~Inked~~_

"Hey, honey. Are you having a good time?" my mother called at around 5 or 6 o'clock with a heavy heart, claiming her nest was empty. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'd only been living with them for the last six months - before that I was in college. Her nest has been empty for quite some time, if you ask me.

"Yeah, everyone's…really rude here. But I'm excited for work." I rubbed in her face. _See, mom, I can make 'big boy' decisions on my own._

"Oh, I'm sure you are, sweetie. You've always been so talented, and you're so committed when you try new things. You get that from me, you know. Hey, guess what? While you're in New York, it's around six, but while I'm here it's barely five Isn't that funny to think about?"

My mother was not a bright one, nor had she ever been. That was why she loved my dad - he was smart. Handsome would be a long shot to my eyes, but smart was undeniably one of his traits.

"Yeah, ma, funny. Listen, I'm in the middle of making dinner and I kind of need to go. Is it okay if I call you later?" I lied swiftly. Dinner for tonight was some random Hungry Man I picked up at Big Y.

"Oh, of course, honey. I didn't mean to keep you. Be safe. Your father and I both love and believe in you, okay?"

"Yep, mom, sure…I'll talk to you later."

With no further words, I cut off the phone line. Mostly I was busy trying to decide on a new tattoo. It was one of the rules my new boss had - every tattoo artist must have at least one tattoo. Stupid, I know, but I think it sounds kind of quirky and cool. It's something about setting an example for the customers, I guess. My boss's name was Emmett Cullen and he is only 25 years old. From what I understand, he comes from an unbelievably rich family who bought this place for him, right on the busy streets in the city. When he told me I was to start working, he gave me a manual (only about 3 pages long, a very light rule book) explaining the basic requirements. I skipped over most of them, as they seemed useless, but read intently the dress code, self-requirements, hours, and pay sections. This guy had almost my every step planned out within a page in a half. Not bad.

I knew that if I was to get a tattoo I'd want it to be something meaningful. Too often you'll see someone with a lover's name on their neck that they'll later regret. Me? I wanted something that I could look back on in ten years and still smile at. Tattoos weren't something to be taken lightly under any means, so I put a lot of thought and consideration into my own. Personally, (and ironic enough) I'd rather give tattoos than get them. Honestly, I was nervous in getting one. I mean - I'd given a few cheap tattoos during my time in college and from what I'd witnessed, they hurt - an actual client had said this - worse than a son of a gun on a hot summer's day in Alaska. That sounds like it hurts a lot. I've googled common tattoos for men, too, and I've only gotten random names of girlfriends, patterns up their arms or abs, or some animal.

Still, I was not giving up home in Google. Eventually, at around 10 o'clock, I found my tattoo.

The Chinese symbol for big dreams, that sucker was finding a home right on my left bicep. Left, because, after the tattoo I had to go start my first day at work, and I was a righty. I didn't want to mess up someone's tattoo because of my own sore one. Yeah, I was good like that, planning ahead.

Well, Emmett told me to call him whenever I needed to to schedule my early morning tattoo, and I guess that 10:13 counts as whenever so…

"Why hello, my fellow tattoo-er-er. What have you decided on, boy?" he asks in a voice showing no weakness from fatigue.

"I'm thinking the Chinese symbol for big dreams. You think you can do that? On my…upper arm?" Bicep seemed almost like the wrong word to say with Emmett.

"Good choice, man. I was sure you were going to be like some of those other rookies who come in wanted full body tattoos on their arms and face when they haven't even gotten one. You're a smart little man, I'll give you that. What hand do you use for art?"

"First off, I ain't no little man." I know he was my boss, but I think I considered him my friend first and foremost. "and second, I'm getting it on the left because I use my right. I'm smart enough to know that."

"Whoa, I picked up a feisty little Chicago man, huh?

"You could call me that. All right, how much earlier do I need to come in to get the tattoo done?"

"Not long, only about n hour. It won't take that long, but it would be a good idea to come in to get yourself somewhat organized before the customers come in. Saturdays in the shop are like toy stores on Christmas. I don't know why. Well I actually do. Most people get their 'toos done after they've had one too many, and Satudays are days that people _do_ have one too many. Eh, I'm blabbling now. I'm going to let you go. See ya little man."

"I'm not a - " but before I could finish my sentence the line went dead.

I already knew I was going to like it here.

**A/N: AAAAAND there you have it! You should all go over to 4MeJasper and Aly130 and give them your best, seeing as they did such a lovely job on this chapter. I love them both (even if they like Jasper more than Edward) for taking on ****_me_**** as a challenge. Hahah, but seriously, go check them out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Life is Weird

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist, never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Bella, Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Cannon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read…though the review/favorite or alert ratio was quite a bit tipped, I must say. About 30 of you alerted me but 3 reviewed…but thank you to those who did! Still, I'd love some feedback from those who didn't. Also, there was an error that I fixed in the last chapter. It said Edward's last name was Cullen, but it's Masen since I'm using Elizabeth and Edward Sr. as his parents**. **You also might have noticed Emmett's last name was also Cullen…they are not brothers to clarify. Emmett's mommy and daddy are Esme and Carlisle, ha-ha. On to the next chapter!**

_~~Inked~~~_

_Is it weird in here or is it just me?-Steven Wright_

_~~Inked~~_

Most people find tattoos painful, but I can't understand why. The pain of the tattoo felt like a mild bee sting at most, it being more annoying than anything. I almost scoffed at the idea of it affecting my art. Emmett claimed I just had a high threshold for pain, as he claimed they _did_ hurt. I almost laughed in his face before I remembered I had to keep at least minimal respect for the guy signing my check. _A check I was going to get in a week!_ Outside of parking cars and of course the cheap tattoos in college, I've never really had a legit job before, so it was all kind of exciting for me. I was a little bit thrilled with the idea of finally putting my degree to good use. When I told Emmett as much, he laughed and called me fresh meat. Eh, it was better than the previous _little boy_ he'd taken to using.

"Okay, so, in the morning, you should check in with your time slot. You just use this card with your name on it and put it down into this thing that looks like a credit card swipe. It'll just tell me what time you came in that day. Then, you can check in this little book _also, with your name on it_, and it tells you the appointments you're scheduled for today. After, you-"

"I read the manual, Emmett, it was very nice, and it told me everything you are now. Thank you." I laughed silently and Emmett had that _hey-the-brothers-got-a-point _look on his face.

"Fine then, Mr. Knows-it-all, I'll be setting up my workplace. You're at station two. Good luck, rookie." You see, Emmett's place was very large for a tattoo parlor. It had about five different set ups, all with the appropriate materials for a professional tattoo. Everyone was assigned a station and given the responsibility of keeping it clean. They also had some planner that belonged in a housewife's purse, telling us who we were inking that day. It was all a very clean cut organization, and Emmett was very proud.

"Thanks," _rookie._ I was a rookie. Well, all the best had to start somewhere right? All fame starts at the bottom of the food chain, doesn't it? Happily, I read over my little planner.

_Edward Cullen; 2_

_ Mr. Daniel Jackson: 9:30 AM_

_ Ms. Donna Troy: 1:15 PM_

_ Ms. Yvonne Lopez: 2:00 PM_

_ Ms. Jackie Swift: 3:30 PM_

It wasn't a busy day, but I couldn't complain. I was doing what I loved at last. People ask me why I'd want to have such a _'ghetto'_ job, but it's not like that at all. Some people take tattoos to the extreme, covering themselves in them, but other than that I'd call them a secret sign of beauty.

_~~Inked~~_

"You said that…you want a tattoo on your right…err…breast?" Well, I have to say, Ms. Yvonne Lopez is certainly a…uh…unique individual.

Okay, and don't tell Yvonne this, but she's awful. She's a Hispanic (and I have nothing against the nationality, might I add) with pink dyed hair and and many lip piercings. Maybe, I wouldn't mind tattooing her if she wasn't morbidly obese, but oh god, she was. She had to be at least a 300 pounder.

"Yeah, I said this like three times, now. I want my lover's name right on Ms. Lefty. Trevor and I both think it's a good idea. Are you going to be able to handle this, or should I see boss man and put my money elsewhere?" Eh, I can just see those purple studs in her lip bounce when she talks. Doesn't that get uncomfortable?

"No, no, just trying to make sure you were ready." _And trying to make sure I heard you right…_

"Good. Okay, where should we do this thing?" Can people seriously be this stupid?

"Uhm…well, this _tattoo chair_ would be a good place to start. So…just sit down, and we can do this thing."

To say my eyes needed a good scrubbing after she grabbed her breast and popped it out at me would be an understatement. I was stunned for a moment, and I literally felt paralyzed.

"Like what you see, Masen?" she asks. I gulp and decide against answering that. "Humph, that's what I thought, sugar. Ha, ha, Trevor is going to have a ball over this."

I feel very sorry for Trevor. He's either blind or mentally disabled.

I'm not kidding at all.

_Living the dream. _

_~~Inked~~_

"So your first day on the job?" Emmett asks me after hours. Luckily, the tattoo was quick and the lady had no bones to pick with me. She , and simply paid and left. That worked for me - think she left a generous tip as well. Damn right I deserve a tip, I tattooed her boob! Gahh, I'm still disgusted over it.

"It went…well."

"Hah! What a lie. You look a little green, boy. What'd you do today?" He knows what I did; he's just trying to torture me silently.

"I tattooed fat boob."

Emmett stood there, for a moment, but then he burst out laughing. I wait Emmett to gain control again, wearing the best poker face in the world, I think. He kept trying to catch his breath, but he's bent over laughing so hard I think he might just be crying.

"You…you…you…t-t-tattooed…..Yvonne?" he asks finally.

"How did you know her name?"

"I tattooed her back the other week. She wanted her boyfriend's name, Chris. What'd she want this time?" Chris? I tattooed the name of some Trevor guy this time. Whoa, I guess Yvonne works fast over in the hood.

"Wanted her boyfriend's name _Trevor_. Huh, funny."

Emmett raises his eyebrows about a mile high on his forehead.

"Hmm…eh, whatever. A Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." He shrugged.

"What are we doing again?" I wondered. It was 6 o'clock on a Saturday night with no appointments and we were just sitting in the shop lazing around.

"Waiting for walk inns. They're usually flowing in by now. You can go, if you want." Emmett offered.

"Nah, it's fine I was just wondering." I didn't want him to think I was going to bail when I got bored. These first days were the best times to make a great impression on your boss."

"Good. You know, little man, I made the right choice hiring you. But I have a question. Why did you move all the way from Chicago just for this job? I mean, I know I'm pretty cool in all, and I love the shop but it's really not all that special. Was there another motive for moving out here?"

Oh great, my boss wanted to know my life story. If I think of an abridged version, then… "Well, I just wanted to get away from my parents, really. They were rich snobs, and they didn't approve of what I wanted to do. They made me pay my way through college _and_ buy the ticket here. They pretty much wanted nothing to do with me, and now they feel bad about it. Mission accomplished, I guess." I shrug. That sums up my life to a certain extent…or at least to the extent that Emmett needed to know about.

"Oh that sucks, man. I don't know what that's like. My parents basically gave me anything and still do. Hell, they're the ones who got me started in this whole thing. Some parents…eh, I just never got why they act the way they do. When I have kids, I'm almost positive I'll be the perfect dad."

"You want kids?" I didn't even know he was dating anyone, let alone getting serious with her.

"Well, yeah, when the time comes. I'm not getting any younger. Only problem is I don't have a worthy oven for my bun yet." Oh, so…okay that makes sense. Kids never really crossed my mind being 21, but Emmett is slightly older than me…

"You want kids?"

"I don't know. It depends, I guess. I'd want my kids to have all the possible opportunities in the world if I had them, and I'm just not in that place right now, Emmett."

"Hiiz guyz. Hehe, that rymes. Nyyways, I wanted a tattoo tonight, and I like want it on my ankle, and I want it to say _Brittany Queen Bee, _ that's cute. It sounds cute. I want cute guy to do it. Cute guy, can you give me a tattoo on my ankle, and I want it to say _Brittany Queen Bee, _ that's cute, can you do it cute guy?" This chick was clearly wasted.

"Sure, I can do it." Emmett says, but _Brittany_ frowns and crosses her arms.

"You're not cute. I want cute guy to do it," she complains and points at me.

"Oh, well, why doesn't _cute guy_ do it then?" Emmett teases and moves me forward.

_It's not the worst thing I've done today._

_~~Inked~~_

**A/N: Another short chapter ;( I'm sorry it's just hard to write it without a…err...another main character in the mix. I said this before but the next chapter will be longer! I promise. Thank you once again for all the love you've given me! I'm thinking about posting another chapter today. But that all depends on you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 Life is Beautiful

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

_The girls that are always easy on the eyes are never easy on the heart~ Unknown Author_

_~~Inked~~_

Another day at work. I think I'm traumatized. When I wake up this morning, the first thing I think of is Yvonne, and not in the romantic way. I guess I'll have to let time nurse my damaged eyeballs back to health.

I'm just happy Emmett didn't run some early morning tattoo parlor. I have to be in by 9, which is perfect in my book. Appointments aren't taken until 10, giving me an hour of time to prepare myself. You know, just in case someone like Yvonne walks through the door. I mentally scoff. I might downright refuse to tattoo another Yvonne look-alike for as long as I live! I roll over on my bed, not remembering it is only a twin and consequently falling off, managing to catch my chin on the edge of my nightstand, taking it down so that it smashes against my head. I groan upon the impact. This day is already amazing_._ Okay, but I won't let this bring me down. I stand the nightstand upright, deciding to leave the lamp where it is Then, when I stand up again my, foot gets caught on the wire and I trip, only to fall into my wall.

_I hate this apartment, _I think, holding my nose. When I pullback my hand, it is drenched in blood. _Forget high threshold for pain, this sucker hurts! _I don't know how to treat a bloody nose. Put my head back and pinch, I think. Oh god, it feels broken. Is it broken? I think I should be rushing to the hospital, but that may be irrational thinking on my part. Ew this is why I'd never want to be a doctor, taking on the responsibilities of other's health. Someone needs to take responsibility for my nose or I'm going to bleed to death, I swear. Suddenly I miss being young and thinking a band aid would fix anything. A placebo would work right now, actually, and it would tell me to get over my nose, and get ready for the work ahead of me. I can't let down those who want to get a tattoo today all because of an injury caused by my own clumsiness and limited space. I am living in a fancy box.

~~_Inked~~_

Turns out, my nose was fine and I did not bleed to death getting ready this morning. Though when I came in there was some dried blood on my face, which Emmett told me about with a disgusted look on his face. After a second glance, he told me to leave it since it made me look _hardcore. _I scoffed and went to the back to scrub the stinking blood off my un-shaven face. I basically looked a mess. Cut off the shoulder Wife beater and sweats with sneakers were apparently the look I was going for today. I didn't look in a mirror this morning, so I really didn't have any idea how crappy I looked until I saw my reflection in the bathroom. My first thought was if the queen of England walks through those doors to get a tattoo, I would be terribly underdressed.

I splash the cold water into my face, reveling in the feeling. I didn't shower this morning, either, though I really should have. Today is just not my day, and it's only my second time on the job. For some reason, though, it all feels oddly familiar to me. Come in to work, have a laugh with Emmett, check my listings and then do what I do best. Tattoo. Inscribe. Imprint. There is nothing overly complicated about it. There is a right way and a wrong way. There were the good tattoos and the bad ones. I feel that within my two days of coming here, I've learned a lifetime. A lifetime of which suits me, who I am, in many more ways than one. It's like that first time you ride a bike, and you suddenly have this feeling of _I'm going to be able to do this forever, _or when a singer first hits that note and thinks _I might actually love this._ Of course, those are realization moments, and mine was long ago rather than yesterday. Yesterday was more like a _finally, I__'m_ _g__oing what I've worked for_ kind of feeling. Oh god, look at me getting all sentimental alone in the bathroom. What a chick.

I wip the last droplets of water off my face with a rough paper towel. With a final sigh, I turn out of the bathroom and head for my housewife's planner (and yes, that was now its official name) to see my appointments.

_Mr. Thomas Stanley 12:30_

_Mr. Brian Edwards 1:45_

_Ms. Isabella Black 2:45_

_Mr. Sean Raney 3:00_

_Ms. Érica Amelia 4:10_

_Ms. Angela Cheney 4:45_

Today was considerably busier, but it made sense. Yesterday I was getting warmed up, and today was my real first day. Emmett works in mysterious ways, I dare say. Although, after yesterday's incident with a certain lady (if you can call her that), I was wearily agreeing to tattoo Isabella Black's lower back. It said she wanted a simple date placed there. Behind the date, though I'm sure there's a loaded meaning. But even so, I've always liked backstories that go with tattoos. A key over your lover's heart expressing love, a cuff on an ankle for freedom, _the Chinese symbol for big dreams on a bicep_, all have various meanings that hold value to that certain tattoo's owner, and if a date would make Isabella happy, a date she shall have — no pun intended, ladies and gentlemen.

"Edward is yo mind outta the gutter now?" asks Emmett using a _very_ ghetto-ish slang.

"Fo sho, Emmett," I reply in the same lingo.

"You tryin' da make fun of da way I speak, boy?" he taunts back, giving a very real, very _threatening_ glare.

"No, sir," I say dutifully with my hands up in surrender.

"Good, Edward, you learn at a…well, it's clear you don't learn fast, but you learn…err…well, I guess. Yeah, you learn well, little man."

"Gahh! Emmett, I _told_ you to stop calling me that!" Okay, maybe I am whining _very_ slightly, but it is seriously getting on my nerves! I am most definitely _not_ a little man. In fact, I think I have like half an inch on Emmett — even if he does appear to be stronger than me. Whatever, I can still take him.

"_Gahh! Emmett, I told you to stop calling me that!"_ Emmett mocks in a high pitched voice, to which I can only laugh.

"No, seriously."

_"No, seriously."_

"Okay, it was funny the first time, now stop."

"_Okay, it was funny the first time, now stop."_

_ "_UGG!"

_"UGG!" _

"This is getting really old, really fast."

"_This is getting really old, really-"_

"Hello, I uhh needed to come in earlier for my appointment, I hope I'm not disturbing anything?"

Emmett turns to me with a sheepish look on his face, "Uhh, no not at all actually. Are you Mr. Thomas Stanely?"

The boy before me can't be more than 18, that's for sure.

"Yes, I am," he says nervously.

"I see. And may I have a look at your driver's license?"

"I don't have one, but-" before he can finish the sentence, a half blonde half brunette walks through the door, her stilettos clicking loudly across the floor as she tries to appear younger than she actually is. Her gum chewing is driving me absolutely insane, to the point where I might go over there and shut her mouth for her, to be honest.

"But I am here to legalize this and sign any crap you want. Oh, hellooo, handsome. What's your name?" the woman says, getting an eyeful.

I almost choke at her attempt to flirt. "Edward Masen, ma'am. I do need you to sign some waver sheets that I have just behind the desk-"

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." _Good, because you are old._

"Call me Jessica-Jessica Stanley. I'm single, you know."

"That's very nice, but I'm afraid the waiver has no relationship status box. Please fill out these forms and I'll take Thomas over to my workplace and we'll start talking out the tattoo."

Thomas nods and follows closely behind. "So, what were you thinking?" I ask, first and foremost.

"That my mother's crazy. I'm only 15, I don't even want this!" he says shouting in a whispered form.

"Oh, well, in that case there's no possible way I will tattoo you. I'll say you're too young for a tattoo even with the papers. Okay?"

"Thanks."

_I hate crazy people._

~~_Inked~~_

It is 2:40, and my first female client of the day is about to walk through the doors. I am very nervous, and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure I'd want to tattoo her back, seeing as New York has a very high obesity rate, and fat backs aren't exactly the epitome of beauty, in my eyes. Emmett is tattooing some guy who looks like he really can't find another place with bare skin on his body — even Emmett looks afraid. I laugh silently. _Good, he deserves it for mocking me._ That didn't happen again today — he was too embarrassed being caught in such _'unprofessional'_ manner. Despite first impressions, Emmett does happen to have a brain in his head. Who would have thought? Well, I guess I ought to put more faith in him for the future, after all he is my boss. It's hard trying to remember that as he respects me (well, mostly) as if we are on the same level when he is really sitting high above me in the pedestal. If there is one thing I appreciate it is that, to be perfectly honest.

"Eddie boy, your first girly is coming in soon. Excited?" teases Emmett, who is currently working at the front desk. The last receptionist quit for some reason he never shared with me. Low pay, maybe? How much can you really make working the front desk anyway…all I know is that we are in desperate need for a new receptionist. I think it is Emmett's specifications that turns off people, though half of New York is covered in tattoos anyway.

"I just hope it's not a she-zilla. God, I don't think I'll ever look at women the same way again!"

"Hah! I know how you feel-and trust me, you're lying. Women will come along here — attractive ones — and it'll take every ounce to concentrate on the tattoo. Just follow my tips on that in the back of the handbook and you'll be good." Tips in the handbook? Maybe I should have read that thing. Eh, I'll figure it out myself.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it. I guess I really have no choice because-"

As I speak, the tacky customer bell above the door rings, and Emmett's jaw nearly breaks off his face and hits the door. I look at him confused, until I turn around and see what he's staring at.

There stands the most beautiful girl in existence (so it seems Emmett was right), who I assumeto be Isabella Black. She has a river of mahogany waves reaching down her back, accenting her eyes perfectly. They are the most unique color of brown, fading into the pupil with random specks of what looks almost like gold here and there. She wears pale skin, and her lips are turned into a natural frown, as if she were used to the position. I immediately think this is wrong. Why waste such a pretty little face with a frown? As I take this in, I notice what she is wearing. Dark blue skinny jeans with dangerously high rips and a dark blue halter top, and finally black stiletto heels. I look at them and remember how awful they looked on Jessica — but on this girl? They extend her short legs and make them look a million miles long, adding to her natural beauty. Her face goes pure, clearly without makeup. Suddenly, I feel less superior standing next to such a beautiful person, while looking my personal worst. I wish I'd taken more time this morning, and that shower just keeps sounding better as the day wears on. Still, I smile at the girl, trying to welcome her.

"Hello, I assume you're Isabella Black?" the girl cringes at the mention of her last name.

"Bella. Well, I mean, yes, I'm her…or me, I guess but I don't go by Isabella. Just Bella, now," she said, pausing awkwardly in the middle of her sentence. She looks shaken, and I want to know why. What reason would she have to be disappointed? Who let her down?

"No problem. And just to confirm, you wanted what tattoo?"

It is the normal procedure, but it seems to bring tears to her eyes. _No,_ I think, _you can't cry, doll face._

"Umm…I wanted the date 8-13-11 on my lower back, center," she whispers. Thankfully, Emmett has closed his jaw and nods at me, silently telling me that's what it said on the sheet.

"Okay, well, we can get going then. Just come on over here, and we can sit down and work out the details. We have many calligraphy pens you may like, as well as colors and other things such as size. It shouldn't be too long of an appointment, though, I assure you. First tattoo?"

"Yeah, I'm usually not a fan."

"Me neither, actually. I've got only this one." I show her my symbol and her eyes widen slightly. "It means big dreams."

"Big dreams," she says at the same time. I smile, unable to help myself.

"How did you know?" I wonder. She shakes her head and mumbles,

"A friend of mine wanted to get that, only with another word after it…"

"Oh?"

"She wanted; big dreams die hard. Not exactly a very uplifting thing, you see. I had to beg her not to get it, and in the end I won." She gives a small smile, but that's all it takes for me to gasp at her and wonder how she's not a model. I mean, she so has that wow factor going for her.

"Oh, well, let's get this thing started." I motion to the chair, and she sits down. I chuckle out of happiness as I go for the calligraphy booklets, and I realize I need to know this girl — outside of the shop as well as in.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! It's been a lovely chapter, and I did say that it would be longer. **

**For this chapter, all who review will get an excerpt from chapter 4! So, now you've got an incentive ;)**

**And, of course I couldn't end a chapter without thanking two of the loveliest betas I've ever had — 4MeJasper and Aly130. Go check them out because, seriously? They spend sections of their lives just trying to make my ramblings better.**

**Last but not least, this story has a banner! I big thank you to missrebecca from twificpics (Aly130 recommened the website, so I'm pretty sure I should thank her too…thanks girl!) for making it. The link is up on my profile, so do a few clicks and look at it.**

**Longest AN ever!**

**In case you forgot — reviewers get sneak peeks, thank the betas, got a new banner.**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Life is a Secret

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely thoughts my lovely readers ;) but I would like to hear more from you. How am I supposed to turn the story around to your likings if you don't tell me your likings? Please review if you favorite/alert this time around! Anyways…there is some information in this chapter that may or may not be inaccurate. I am not a tattoo artist. You'll have to deal with that fact throughout the story. If anyone here actually**_** is**_** a tattoo artist, PM because I. NEED. YOU. I think that's all I have to say so far…beat you to the bottom!**

~~_Inked~~_

_I wanna read your mind, know your deepest feelings, I wanna make it right for you~ The Secret Garden by Quincy Jones_

_~~Inked~~_

"What date exactly did you want again?" We'd worked out all the little technical details, and now I am just about to sterilize the area and begin working on the tattoo, but I have a pet peeve about double checking. You know, if you're going to leave a mark on someone forever, it better be right.

"I said 8-13-11," Bella says with a voice so low it's barely audible.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt. You'll probably need to tie it up somehow too, if you've got a hair tie?" I ask, uncertain. It's always awkward telling someone to lift up their shirt, or take it off to get the right angle on the tattoo. Most of the time, I think it's really just me making it awkward, because, everything I do is awkward.

"I'll just take it off," she says with a sigh showing me her annoyance. I'm almost positive my eyes bug out of my head right then and there. _2__nd__ base and you haven't even been on a date._ No, no, I'm being stupid. God is clearly repaying me by making sure Bella saw none of this-you know, since he gave me hell this morning.

Underneath her blouse, Bell is wearing a strapless blue bra lined with lace. I turn my eyes down, glad I am only getting a view of her back. I need to gather myself before getting ready to mark Bella forever…_as mine_. No, no, no, not as mine. Just to do her tattoo, is what I mean. She's not mine…woops, she's waiting.

"I _said,_ are we almost ready?" Bella says, clearly irritated. Before I answer, I wonder how many times she'd asked me this question.

"Uh, yeah. I've just got to clean the area."

"Good."

" Yeah, great." _I'll take longer, just to see more of you, beautiful, _I want to say, but seems inappropriate for a tattooing conversation.

"So, approximately, how long do you think this will take?" my brown-eyed beauty asks. I sigh, _forever, gorgeous._

"Eh, 30 minutes maybe. Not too long because the tattoo is small and has little to no detail besides the font style." _But you could stay afterwards; let me take you someplace nice._ Dear God, I'm sorry I'm hitting on your angel in my head, but you've got to cut me at least _some_ slack here! Please do not curse our future babies. Amen.

_I'm insane._

"Oh." It could be my over active ego, but I think I heard a dash of sadness covering her tone. I'm probably wrong, though…well, I'm most likely wrong anyways. A girl like Bella wouldn't even blink at a guy like me. I attract only the following: girls who've had a few too many, obese girls, slutty girls, ugly girls, scrawny girls, mean girls, and stuck-up girls. The last type specifically, were the ones who I'd dated in high school, but I was a different person then. I was Edward Masen, the football quarterback who needed everyone's attention 100% of the time, and wanted to be noticed. If a girl whose name starts with an 'L' and ends with an 'auren' helped Edward Masen do that, then that was how it was going to work. That was just that Edward's style. Me? I want girls like Bella. Classy. Not Flashy. Beautiful in so many more ways than one, as well. I _crave_ a girl like Bella. Well, no, _I crave Bella._

"Yep. Okay, so on the count of 5 you're going to feel the tool on your skin. It won't hurt so much, but mind over matter, okay? It's best to try to stay motionless, as well," I warn her.

"Alright." Bella gives a firm reply.

"1…2…3…5!" There's no chance for Bella to react as I start her stenciled tattoo. She gasps at first, and I can see her shut her eyes. I can tell she's holding her breath by her unmoving back, and as I begin to start inking the left side of the thick _8_ on her back, she lets it out.

"Okay, I'll try to keep your mind off it."

Wow, people seriously think this hurts. "You wanna tell me about the tattoo? What happened on this day?" I've been dying to know, and now, seems like almost the perfect time to ask.

_Almost._

"I uhh…well…that day…it's kind of like…uhh…" I can see the edge of her eyes watering as she turns her head to try to make direct eye contact.

"Stay still," I remind her, taking back my tool for a moment so she could readjust herself in the seat.

"Oh right, sorry," she mumbles and casts her gaze downward.

"Don't worry about it, not a nick in your 8 that's visible," I reassure her, thankful I wasn't going to have to get all emotional with her by giving her an out to my question.

"So do you live around here?" I ask, still doing my job, of course. Though, when that big one came in, my questions were more like…disgusted mumbles.

"Depends on what you mean by around here. I live more tightly bound in the city than right here. A couple roads down. You?"

"I live on this street. My apartment sucks."

Sugarcoated version, of course. My apartment is where the devils go on their way to hell. I'm serious.

"It's a hard life then, huh?" she asks with a kind of chuckle. Figures a beautiful girl would be given a beautiful laugh. It resembled a sound of tinkling bells, to me, and I'm instantly in awe.

"So far. My parents have disowned me and are now trying to find their way back into my life. My car is with my old neighbor. One of my brothers died last year, and my other brother and I aren't on great terms and haven't been for a while. Now though, I'm glad to have this job. I've always wanted to be a tattoo artist."

"I'm sorry about your brother. Both of them, actually."

"Don't be, you didn't kill him." I hear her mumble something and decide to add onto what I'd said. "We weren't all that close. His name was Tyler; he was a good kid. A couple years younger than me, but my mom and dad always pressured him too much to be exactly like me. I felt bad for that, of course, so when he was killed during a car accident, I hoped my mom and dad would be in tears, because they never once said I love you before he left. Instead my mother quietly sobbed for a few seconds and my father's face stayed hard as a rock through it all. It was awful."

"Well, now I'm really sorry. I know — it must be hard to lose someone you care about."

"It was, but I was a really great support system to myself and I got through it, went to college in the fall and came here about four years later, all doing it on my own. I'm proud of who I am and what I've become, and if my parents don't approve I couldn't care less about it." I sigh.

_8-13-_, the tattoo is almost finished and I'm most definitely dragging out the last digits. I haven't figured her out yet, I don't know who she is or what her life story is, but I _need_ to. I know that for sure.

"Now you're trying to make me feel bad," she says with another one of those kind of laughs.

"Fine, then, make me feel bad. What's your story?"

"I…mine's not meant for sympathy. My story's meant for me my pillow and my therapist, thank you."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up. I know you didn't mean to say anything to offend me, Edward, but I just thought I'd get that out there."

"Oh…okay, then."

_~~Inked~~_

Every time I close my eyes I see her. Isabella Black. Every time I close my eyes I see myself and her dating. Isabella Black. Every time I close my eyes I see me and her, years from now, married and living somewhere far away from here. Isabella Black. Every time I close my eyes I see how sad she looked, and I imagine ways to make her smile. Isabella Black. Every time I close my eyes I imagine a happy life with her, topped off by a tragic ending. An ending where the girl Isabella Black doesn't exist anymore, and neither do I. Or, perhaps, an ending where she moves on to someone else, someone who could give her what she deserves.

_ISA-FREAKING-BELLA BLACK!_

That is why I'm sitting alone in my small apartment watching Psych re-runs from back in the day, over-analyzing Bella's every move, her every thought. If only she were to just _give_ me the answers of all my questions, then this whole thing wouldn't be so hard, but it is. Bella is not mine and I've got no claim to her (_but I wish I did) _and she might very well move on from her life. Her only souvenir of our time together will be that date lying on her lower back. Maybe she'll look back at it later on in the evening and think something. A positive something, maybe? Probably not. She looked like she wanted to leave as soon as possible and, if I'm not mistaken, the reason why was me. But why did she have to be so intriguing? The stupid love-decision-making part of my brain could have chosen anyone, but instead of that my brain said _'oh pretty girl. Make Edward lose sleep over pretty girl'_. Why is my life so difficult?

_When did I become such a whiner?_

"I'm screwed."

Royally. I don't know what to do about it either. Bella is…well, there's just something about her. Something that pulls me in and won't let go until it feels necessary, and I hate that something about her. Wait…no! I don't hate anything about her, _I wish I did, _but in fact I lo—like everything about her. You can't love somebody after meeting them once can you?

_Well, if you can, then this is what it'd feel like._

I hate my subconscious. It should just shut up every once and a while, and let me think to myself without any interruptions.

_I am you, genius. When you think, it's me telling you what to think. When I tell you off as I am now, it is still in fact, yourself just telling you what you personally don't want to be true._

I have the snobbiest subconscious in the world. I'm always telling myself off.

I need mental help.

I need help all around the board, actually. Someone in the world must be having a great life right now, because the big guy took all their problems and dumped them on me.

_Stop complaining. Think of the kids in Africa. Think of people who didn't eat dinner because they couldn't, not out of choice. Stop thinking about yourself and get up out of your bed and _do something_ with your life because you're being as aggravating as you possibly could be and your negative energy is just bringing you down._

It's 2 in the morning, where would I go, oh wise one?

_It's 2 in the morning, but in New York, you ass. Go anywhere. Do anything._

Oh yeah, heh, thank sub buddy. You're helpful when you're nice.

_I know, now stop talking to yourself and go out there. Have fun and get your mind off of Bella. She's only a girl and you're a guy who might just have a chance if they stopped moping around._

Bella's not just any girl…

_At the end of the day, she is. Just another collection of cells and energy walking through life. She's probably got her own problems, problems worse than you're self-pitying ones, I'd bet._

And the truth is, she probably does. I saw the way asking her simple little questions affected her, and throughout the half hour we shared together, I could feel the tension and emotional stress radiating off her. Bella deserves to be happy, though. God didn't create people on her to be miserable, that's for sure. She's like my secret garden, and I just can't find the key but I know the flowers on the other side of that gate must be beautiful. That's what they're there for, but I simply cannot find the key to the flowers. I'll keep looking though, because those roses are worth the long hours of search for the key.

Bella's just one big flower garden. If there's one thing in life I'm sure of, it's that Bella is worth it. She is _most definitely _worth it.I'd go to the ends of the earth for her already, and I don't even want to know what that means. All I know is Bella.

Isabella Black.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Our poor boy is already obsessed with Bells. Any theories on what's happening. And what about Bella's name…Isabella Black? Hmm — well, you'll find out soon enough if you aren't clever ;) Actually, never mind, that's a lie. Bella will remain a mystery to you all for a loooooong time. **

**Again, we're going to give a nice round of applause to the betas! In case you forgot, Katy and Aly are both my betas (4MeJasper, Aly130) they made this chapter a lot better than it was originally, and you should thank them for it!**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 Life is Miserable

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Bella; Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Cannon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

**This chapter was…eh to write. Kind of hard to get across. As always, let's give thanks to the betas, and to my computer, and to fanfiction, and to my dog who is on my lap and kldsfhja;lsfkjioawiehfkncxee884r my dog just stepped on the computer. I could erase that, but I think I'll leave it. Oh, and I would also like to thank my phone. Because it is black and it is pretty. Well, this is pretty off topic now. Just read…. ;)**

_~~Inked~~_

_I'm not really in love with anyone, but sometimes I like to pretend, that Isabella Black, is my girlfriend~ Haley G Hoover by Charlieisocoollike (youtube) lyrics slightly changed_

_~~Inked~~_

I'm about as tired as tired gets. My eyes look like I've been punched in the face, twice. I wish I'd slept, but I also wish that Isabella isn't on my mind, running over and over again like a broken record. The hard part is that I'm trying to get over someone who I've got no business getting over. There is _nothing_ to get over. We've never been romantically involved, and for god's sake we've never even become friends truly! So why am I finding the whole tattoo experience heartbreaking? Why does it matter so that I've given her a tattoo and she showed emotion? Or maybe it wasn't even that she showed emotion. I'm sure just laying eyes on her would be enough to drive me crazy. It's like, there's two separate parts of my brain. There's a part where I find myself terrified that if I don't see Bella soon the lovely image I'm trying to commit to memory will fade out into a black, and I'll just barely remember she's a brunette. The other part, though, that says nothing could ever free Bella's picture from behind my eyelids, and that's the part I'm trusting. The part I'm siding with in hopes that that part is right and I will never forget Bella. Though how will my life go on if all I can think about is her?

I find that the answer is simple. I don't go on. I go back, and I find Bella, tell her how I feel. It's a clichéd move, maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't take that route and hope to god and back it works. Work it must, otherwise my life will basically be over-all because of a girl, a silly little girl who wanted a tattoo a silly little girl who'd rather take her shirt off than pull it up, a silly little girl who has found her way into my brain and has taken a permanent residence there. Yes, Bella might be a silly little girl but silly girls can be so much more than that. Bella…she _is_ so much more than that, really.

The deal is, I could sit here and go on until the end of time about how different Bella is, or how special, or how much she confuses me. But, if I start talking about that, I won't ever be able to stop thinking about that, and the whole thing could end in me becoming prematurely grey. I'm almost positive that's not a turn on for Bella. Almost…

Oh, god, look at me! What a mess I've become. I see my laptop sitting on my killer nightstand, and suddenly I have an idea.

_It's 2012! Everyone's got a facebook or a twitter! Maybe, Bella does!_ At least, it won't hurt to put her name into Google and check around. _I'm good at this…kind of._ Oh god, I need to get a dog or something. At least then I won't be talking to myself.

Okay, okay, get laptop: check. Open said laptop: check. Type in password: check. Open internet: check. Lovely, everything's going great, so far at least.

Google blinks the cursor at me, daring for me to ask it any question. Fine, I can take the challenge. _Isabella Black, _I type. I wish I could say I thought her name was lovely, but in all honesty, I can't. There's just something about her last name that takes away its beauty. _Black_. A harsh, unforgiving color so unlike Bella, yet it's the name she's been given. Well, she didn't chose it, I guess, so it's not her fault.

_**Isabella Black**__ is on Facebook. Join Facebook to connect with __**Isabella Black**__ and others you may know. Hell yes! _I click on the link, and open up a Facebook webpage. The blonde girl in the picture is so clearly not Bella that I almost have to laugh, but I refrain myself and go back. _It's okay, there are millions of people with the same name. Not everyone will be her, _somehow, that's not comforting.

sound promising, but I'm not sure Bella would make a website in honor of herself. Still, I decide it's worth a try and end up clicking on it.

Let's not discuss what I found, but if you're curious it starts with a p and ends with an orn. Gross. _And I'm a guy! I bet I'd get some serious brownie points for anyone who knows what I just did. Wow, I'm even a little proud._

I go back to the Google hits page and scroll around. There's an Isabella Black drama star, an Isabella Black bed-set, but no plain Isabella Black. How is this even possible? I go to images instead, because of the fact that if she did have a social networking page, she'd most likely have pictures of herself and those pictures would be a hit on Google images. _Woo, I am on fire!_

On the images webpage, there's nothing. Literally, nothing. Okay, well maybe not literally, because there sure are some pictures of girls that look sweet, but none of them have just the right flowing brown hair or sparkling eyes as my Bella does. _God_, why does this girl have to be so impossible? I mean, the least she could do would be to get a freaking Facebook so I could…

Wait, I'm really just stalking her, aren't I?

Well, this has taken a turn for the worse. Even better, I've got to get to work in 30 minutes.

Awesome.

~~_Inked~~_

"Edward, get your crap together, you've got a tattoo to do in less than 10 minutes. Stop being a grump and act like I freaking man. Whatever you got yourself into won't be helped by your moping. You understand me?" Emmett could immediately tell when something was wrong. That's why, when I came into work today and I didn't take so much as a glance at my schedule book, he kept a close eye on me. I've been _'working'_ for an hour and a half now, and even though this is Emmett's first time saying something to me, I can tell he's known. He's just a perceptive jerk like that.

"Fine, fine," I mumble and head over to my station. Might as well check up on who I'm going to tattoo-ify today, and yes I realize tattoo-ify isn't a word, but it is now. I invented it. To be honest, I know I was all over the place but I really wasn't in the position to fix that.

"What was that?"

"I said you're right Emmett! Oh, thank you for telling me the rights and wrongs in life. How could I ever live on without you?" I say in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"That's what I thought you said. And little man?"

"What?"

"You couldn't live without me and don't you forget it."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, big boy."

"Hmm, I like it. You know, I think I might just get a name tag that says that. Little man and Big boy…wait no, Big boy and Little man! Doesn't that just have a certain ring to it?"

"I guess."

"I was being serious, though. You need to get your mind out of the gutter or else you'll end up plowing out your life story to my customers, and I don't think they'd be interested in that. Do you?" Emmett challenges. I know he's testing me, giving me a chance to reply with a snarky comeback, and more than anything he wants me to fail. So, do you know what would really piss him off? Getting through the test-and succeeding. Yeah, I think that's what I'm going to do.

"Yeah, I know, man. The customers don't deserve my misery and I've got to give them by best. You're right." I say in all seriousness. Emmett lets this sit for a minute, giving me a chance to screw things over between us, and after a tense moment of silence, he smiles.

"That's my ass kissing little man. Now why don't you like…go somewhere and do something with yourself."

I want to make a snappy comeback about calling me little man _and_ an ass kisser, but I can't find it in me. I sigh and give him a tight lipped smile, and I know. I just know. Emmett knows I'm faking. He sees right through me.

"Hey, listen, why don't you get out of here. I know something's up if you're not going to complain about that nickname. I'll pay you for the day and everything. I'll call in one of my other guys-you're not my only employee. I can already see you're going to resist, but I insist." I can see the strain in Emmett's face as he tries to ignore the fact that he just rhymed. "Your attitude is seriously throwing off my mood. Come in when you feel like yourself again. Now, because I'm not a girl, I'm not going to ask you about your feelings, but I'm here." What I didn't realize was that Emmett did want me to make a comeback at the nickname. Edward: 1 Emmett: 1, but it sure feels like Emmett has the leverage.

I stare at him for a while. He's given me no room or good reason to decline, but it still feels wrong. To get paid for a day I didn't work? It's just wrong. " No, Emmett, I'll stay. I'm sorry."

"Edward. Knock. It. Off. I swear to god I'll hire someone to take you away from here kicking and screaming if I have to. To save me and you the embarrassment, just leave. I'm looking out for you, because I can see you won't do that for yourself."

I consider this for a moment. Then, carefully of course, I look into his face and see he's not trying to mock me. He's seriously looking out for me, and he'll seriously hire some WWE wrestler to come manhandle me into leaving.

"Okay, but I promise to make it up to you. I'm really sorry, man, I let you down."

"No you didn't. You're human for god sakes. We all have our days where we need to lie in bed and feel sorry for ourselves. Today is your day to do that and if Ï've got to force you to, I will. I care about you-again, not in a girly way, in a brotherly way. Can't have you slacking off because you think I'm emotional."

I look at my shoes and let out a small laugh. "Thanks, Em. I'll see you soon."

I swear to god I hear him whisper _sooner than you think_, but that's probably just my overactive imagination running wild. It seems to be doing that a lot lately.

~~_Inked~~_

"This is how you're paying me back! C'mon, it's all I want."

"No, just no. I'll pay you back any other way, just don't torture me like this!"

"You're exaggerating. It's not torture. Most people consider it fun."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm just not in the mood."

"Listen, you'd better get in the mood or else I'll be forced to bombard, yes, _bombard_ your place and _put_ you in the mood. Now, we can do this my way, or we can do this the hard way. Which way will you chose."

"You just listed two of the same ways."

"Are you serious! I want to take you to a bar to have some fun on a Friday night, drinks on you. I let you skip out of work and now I'm just asking for your company at the bar. You could have it a lot worse." Emmett and I have been on the phone for about 15 minutes, battling World War III just so he can take me to some downtown bar. It's been 3 days since I skipped work and now it's Friday, and he finally found out what he wants from me to pay him back.

I know, I know, people my age are supposed to love the bar, but I don't. At least I didn't like the ones back home. Maybe I'm scared because that's where I met my last –insert disgusted cough here—girlfriend. Her name was Lauren and she was really nice at first. Always so sweet, telling me how much I meant to her. That was up until the 6 month mark where she decided she was tired of saying I love you with no response from me. We broke up then, and it was about a month after that I figured out she'd slept with almost all of my best friends. The whole thing ended badly and I pretty much hated the world. After that night, I solemly swore I'd never step foot in another bar as long as I should live. I think—yes, I even wrote myself a contract and signed it. My mother rolled her eyes when she found out, but at the time it sounded like a perfectly logical thing to do. Looking back at it, it almost feels wrong to disobey my contract.

I'm such a delusional girl.

"I know, but I just seriously hate bars, Emmett."

"That's no excuse. Be ready in 2 hours, because that's when I'm coming by. I will haul your ass into my car if I need to."

"Way to be passive aggressive."

"That's how I roll."

_~~Inked~~_

"When's the last time you've done this?"

"A while ago. I only do this with special people, Emmett."

"You just stick this pointy edge into the slot and swipe."

"What if it doesn't fit? It looks like a small slot to put such a big thing in."

"It always looks like that. Just do it, swipe it down. The faster you go, the better it is."

"Will it not work if I put it in slowly?"

"It will, but it just won't work as good."

"I thought this came natural, like an instinct or whatever."

"Well, credit card swiping isn't so hard with most people, Edward. What do you mean you only do this with special people?"

"I don't usually use my card. I prefer cash." Me and Emmett were finally at the bar, and as promised, I'm paying. The credit card swipe at the bar was seriously confusing me, but I think that's because Emmett gave me a pre-buzz beer on the way here.

"Oh, so you're one of those, huh? Well, you're in New York now buddy so you better get used to this thing. It's going to be your best friend soon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So how's this credit card thing work again?" I ask. It was just…very confusing.

"Edward, you better listen up this time. You swipe your card once at beginning of the night and once at the end. The bartender will just charge all drinks to this little information thing that pops up, and you've got no worry. Now just swipe it through so we can get our first set of drinks already!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine, fine."

I swipe the stupid little card and put it back in my pocket. Emmett smiles and says some complicated drink combination, but I just shrug it off.

The man running the bar comes back with two drinks. Emmett takes his eagerly and downs a quarter of the cup, and I put it up to my nose and smell. "This is going to be gross."

"No it's not, I promise. Just take a sip." I do, and I was right. It _is gross._

"How can you like this?" I say with a cringe. Beer was most definitely not my thing. In the car I only drank it because I was hoping Emmett's singing would be drowned out, and I could barely taste it, but now? Grooossss.

"Take another sip." I sigh. _Why am I doing this?_ It's still not good, but it's less repulsive this time. "Another one." It's getting better… "take about 6 more sips.

_Six sips later. _"I want another one of these mr. bartender." I sigh, contently. I'm not drunk, I can feel that, but all of a sudden this beer tastes better than chocolate deep fried and dipped in chocolate. _MMMM_ that sounds good. I bet it sounds good to Emmett too.

"You're fast, Mr. Bartender."

"Thank you, Edward."

Before long, my third beer is gone and I'm feeling _reeaallly niiicceee._

"Emmett, I never noticed you were so pretty." And he really is pretty. He's got pretty eyes. He smells nice too. His hands are ugly though.

"I can't believe you get tipsy so easily. C'mon 3? You can't call yourself a man."

"Emmett, I have a penis and only manly men have penises, so I must be a man. You, my friend are also a man. But, you are pretty like a girl." If I was a girl, I'd date him.

"I'm flattered. If I was gay, I'd totally go for you too."

"Emmett, did I ever tell you what great dance moves I have?" I see other people on the dance floor, the dance floor looks like fun. I bet dancing is fun. I can dance like magic, my girlfriend told me so once. But then she had sexy times with another friend. Bad girlfriend, grrr! If I was a wolf, I'd eat her head off.

"No, I don't think you have, Edward. Show me?"

"Sure! Come on," I take his hand, with is really soft like roses even though roses aren't that soft but that's okay, and take him to the dance floor.

Suddenly, just as I'm about to break out in my best boxed face, I see a girl kissing a guy in public. Disgraceful. "Hey you, blondie! No sucking faces with a man on the dance floor. That is not aloud. You have put a 10 year curse on your whole entire family. You're pretty though, did you know that? Actually, you're kind of really pretty." She is. She has blonde hair that has big waves like the ocean, and blue eyes like the sea! She's like the beach.

"Hey man, back off, I found her first."

"Found her? Was she lost?" I don't want such a pretty girl to get lost.

"Back off, Eric. Hey handsome what's your name?" the pretty girl says to me. Pretty girl has a drink in her hand that looks really tasty.

"My names Edwardo."

"Well, Edwardo, my name is Ashley. Are you sure I can't kiss in public because you look awfully lonely, and in need of some good kissing."

"You can't kiss me, because I like this girl and her name's Bella but we're not dating because she has brown hair, but I like brown hair, but you're blonde, but you're really pretty. Bella has brown hair. I met her when I gave her a tattoo but she was all crying when I asked her what it was about and now I can't find her and I'm going to be alone my whole life and have 10 cats so that I have 90 cat lives and then I'll be like the king of cats. What's your name?"

Pretty girl rolls her eyes and goes back to kissing that smelly Eric guy. I shout "That's rude!" but then I remember I was supposed to show Emmett my dancing.

"Oh, Emmett look at me!" my favorite song comes on, and I start doing the running man. I'm so good people start to clear a place for me. Yes, that's right my minions! Move so your master can show his superior dancing skills to his boss! Wait, he's my minion too, actually.

"Wow, Edward, you're right, you do have some nice dance moves."

"Yes, my minion, I do!"

"What the hell? I'm not your minion, I'm your boss."

"Dance with me, my minion." Silly Emmett. He's my minion, not my boss.

"I'm way better than you on any drunken night, Edward."

"Hey! You listen here! I swear to drunk I'm not god!"

Almost as soon as my minion starts to dance with me, I see her at the bar.

Bella's here! In this bar! Alone! She looks like she needs a friend. I'll be her friend. I'll be a great friend. I walk to her where she sits and tap her shoulder. "Hi Bella. It's me!"

She turns around and I see that it's not Bella anymore. I was absolutely positive it was Bella a second ago and now it's not! What just happened. "Nevermind, Bella's prettier than you. I'm sorry."

"What? Don't come all up in my face just to call me ugly you asshole!" the not Bella girl screams. Then she flattens her hand and _whack! _She hit me in my face. I don't get it though. I didn't call her ugly, I just said Bella was prettier. Bella _is _prettier, so if I said anything else wouldn't I be lying?

"That wasn't polite, non-Bella." I say calmly and walk out of the bar calmly.

"_WAIT_, Edward! You can't go you still have to pay!"

But I'm already gone. Where has my Bella disappeared to?


	6. Chapter 6 Life is Desperate

**Inked**

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon boy, you better do it soon no time will be better she don't say a word and she won't say a word~ Kiss the Girl, Ashley Tisdale_

_~~Inked~~_

**New heading, because this new thing on fan fiction gives you the summary of the story always, and I don't think you guys want it twice! This is a turning point in the story that really gets the wheels rolling between these lovebirds! Let's thank the betas (4MeJasper, Aly130) for getting this out quickly! But, without further ado here is your chapter…**

_~~Inked~~_

"You should have seen yourself Edward. You're a lot more fun when you're drunk, I'm telling you." Emmett apparently stayed the night at my house. Something about me not being coherent enough to unlock the door worried him, and he decided to keep an eye at me.

"I'm never going to the bar with you again. I feel like I got hit by a truck." I'm trying to sleep, but with the combination of the sun blaring unusually bright through my windows and Emmett's nonstop blabbering, it's made the whole concept pretty damn hard.

"That's how you know you had a good time. I'm telling you, when we got home I gave you a pineapple, and you took a knife at that thing and you were yelling 'SpongeBob, I know you're in there!' It was great; you were the life of the party." Emmett says looking proud — whether for me or for him I didn't know.

"Where did you get the pineapple?" I know for sure I don't own one. I don't even like pineapples.

"Found it on the way home." He shrugs.

"Ew, you gave me a pineapple off the street? I took you for a classier person than that_." And I thought I was a grown man that would never let himself get plastered,_ guess I'm making tons of new realizations today. God, I hate being hung over.

_A few words from the wise: don't drink. All those mythical things you hear about being hung over the morning after are true. Just stay away from the temptations! _

"Well, I could say a lot of things about you. For instance, I didn't think you were a dancing queen."

Oh, god.

"I don't even want to know. Are you leaving anytime soon?"

"Three minutes."

"Three minutes?"

"Does being hung over make you you deaf? Yes, 3 minutes."

I can't take him, right now, but I try to just shut my eyes and pretend he's not there. It's weird though, because I can feel him staring at me, I know he's watching me, and it's just giving me this weird feeling.

"LEAVE!" I yell, making my own head hurt more.

"Jeesh, that's not the way to talk to someone who dragged your drunk ass home last night in the wee hours of the morning. Fine, fine, I'll obey your wishes. I'll get myself home. You, my friend, are a horrible person. _Your_ family is cursed for 10 years!" Emmett walks away laughing, and I'm just sitting in my bed with a kind of _WTF? _face on. I sigh and smile into my pillow.

_At laaaaaast._

I was almost tucked into a land of dreams where no such enemy as _alcohol _(it sounds almost like a dirty word after last night and internally I cringe) exists when I have a sudden thought. This is what I get for breaking my contract. I _knew_ it was a bad idea. I _knew_ I should have just let my 18-year-old self be my guide, and I wouldn't be in this mess right now. A new contract must now be made, immediately. Another tragedy like this must never be made again!

I feel kind of like a revolutionary god right now, but whatever.

Oh yeah I've definitely making a new contract.

_But first, I must sleep!_

_~~Inked~~_

My first thought when I woke up — _I'm hungry._ I went over to my kitchen/dining room/living room to search my refrigerator for anything edible. Actually, I feel a lot better than I did 3 hours ago, and at that I've just got to smile. _Hang over: 0 Edward: 1. _As I think you can tell, I love my statistics.

Back to the hungry thing. I've got nothing to eat. In my fridge, there's some rotten milk, orange juice and a quarter pound of cheese, and literally nothing else.

_Time to go shopping. _I never really considered the fact that living on my own I'd have to be in charge of all necessities in the house. Hmm, kind of makes me feel like the big man. I like. I figure I might as well check around the apartment to see if I need anything else while I'm out. Besides the kitchen, I should probably scout out the bathroom.

With a sigh, I seek a paper pad and a pen to make a grocery list. First, I put a pile of meal plans down with some drinks and snacks. Only the necessary things, of course…that is if necessary includes yodels. I seriously have an addiction on those little cakes things. They're like little chocolate-cream-filled-exploding-goodness-heaven-on-earth-delicious-snacks.

In the bathroom, I need…oh god I need everything. New shampoo, body wash, soap, a new toothbrush, some toothpaste, a comb that's not broken, hair gel (don't judge) and aspirin. I guess my traveler's equipment didn't last long. Figures, those tiny little bottles of shampoo give you one solid wash and that is it.

Between these last few days, I feel like I am becoming less a man and more a woman.

Well, this man-woman is in serious need for a convenient store.

_~~Inked~~_

As I walk around the corner to the nearest grocer, I'm getting freaked out. So far, I've seen about 5 girls with Bella's exact face, but after one blink, they're gone. Is this some mental condition? Can I take pills for this? A part of me, a very strange and weird part that I try not to show people, is happy for this. That part is screaming _yes!_ because Bella's face is so beautiful, and I'm getting the pleasure of seeing her so often. The logical part of me, the one that I try to showcase, tells me that I need to get my act together and start accepting reality.

Then, there's the third part of me asking why I'm having such a hard time getting over someone who I never had.

Could life get any more confusing?

I shut my eyes for a second and lean back on the outer wall of the grocery store. Inhaling, and then exhaling slowly, I gather my rational thoughts and head into the store.

My pad tells me to go first to the toiletries section, since that's where I can find most of the things on my list. I grab a cart on my way over; I'm sure I'll have a lot based on my stupid little list.

What kind of deodorant do I like again?

Do I pick the whitening tooth paste or the cavity protection one?

Should I buy a toothbrush that gets the tough spaces or that gives an all-around thorough clean?

Why do they have different brands of aspirin? Doesn't it all do the same thing? I mean come on people, aspirin is aspirin Stop trying to make it your own because I'm almost positive that aspirin is tired of being remade all the time. No one does this sort of treason to Tylenol. Then again, isn't that just a rip off of aspirin? Poor aspirin.

Is a thick bristled comb more or less affected for my hair-on-steroids?

Shampoo. I swear to god this store has hundreds upon hundreds of everything! How do people ever decide what they want in life?

Maybe I'm being a bit overly dramatic, but hey, I'm a stressed out guy who just had his first hangover. Aren't I aloud to be a little off today?

There's this weird Dove shampoo thing that says it smells like strawberries, and strawberries makes me think of Bella. I smile at the thought of her, and that weird first-part of me thinks it's too bad I'm not seeing her around anymore.

Almost immediately, I look around in search for anyone that looks like they could possibly be Bella. Through the aisle, I could see someone who looked like they might have a chance in measuring up to Bella's beauty. To get a closer look, I toss my shampoo into my cart and walk closer to my newest 'Bella'. She turns around and looks over her shoulder, as if she felt my stare. As her eyes flicker in my direction, I notice something.

This hallucination is extremely accurate…none of them have been this real before.

Wait! Could that…Bella _does_ live in New York, not too far from me, she once said. It's a very probable idea that that is in fact her getting some yogurt.

I'll just go over and nonchalantly get a closer look on her face. Of course, if it is Bella, this is my chance to find out more about her and actually try to be her friend. The word almost makes my heart sink as I realize I want to be so much more than her friend. I'll just go over swiftly, pretend like I'm going to get some cream cheese. Yes! This'll definitely work. I go over and as I execute this plan, I notice that the first part of me is still in control, and I don't have the will to stop it.

Suddenly, I'm so close to this girl that I can feel gravity pulling us together, just like the first time we met. _Like magic,_ it was nothing I've ever felt before. I turn my head, and the girl is staring at me with a half smirk-half scowl looking thing on her face.

"Bella?" I ask, because even though I've memorized her face and I'm sure that's her, I still need a sold confirmation.

"Hello again, Edward." She says my name as if it's a dirty little secret she's embarrassed to share.

"Oh, hi, I didn't expect to see you here." It was the truth; I really wasn't thinking I'd be lucky enough to catch an eyeful of the real Bella today. Finally, all my crazed, moping hours are over. The only new question I was faced with, _what would come of this. This is something you've dreamed of for the past week, and now you're going to either screw it up or take the chance. _Would I be even more miserable if she rejected me?

Probably.

Would I_ let_ her reject me?

Probably not.

"Well, you've only been staring at me from the safety of your toiletry aisle for 10 minutes. I don't like being stalked, Edward." She says so seriously, but even still I can hear the hint of a taunting smirk in her turn.

"I-I-I…what? I wasn't stalking you. Just because you're here and I am also here doesn't mean that I'm stalking you. Maybe you're the one stalking me." I'm flustered for a second because she's called me out. I _have_ been stalking her. Over the internet, through the streets, and now I've finally found her, and she shouldn't ruin it for me.

"Sure. If I was stalking you, I would be _much_ better at it than you." she smiles and throws a can of Yoplait in her basket." I take this moment to see what she's wearing. Nothing too fancy, yoga pants and a sweatshirt, her hair in a simple ponytail. Even casually, she's the most radiant woman I've ever seen.

"Oh yeah? Like how." I challenge, taking some cream cheese like I had planned.

"Well, I probably would have just looked at you quickly over couple of seconds, not stared for what might be hours."

I smile. "I wasn't aware I was being so blatant. Anything else I was doing wrong, or perhaps some tips so the stalking experience can be better for the both of us?"

"Well, I'd actually go with the whole let's not stalk our friends thing, but you know. Whatever works I guess." Bella turns to me and and gives me a challenging quirk of the eyebrow, her yogurt selections now forgotten.

"Are we friends?" I'm not sure if I'm hoping she says yes or no.

"I think we could consider ourselves that." Cue confusing emotional confusion. "That's of course if you stop stalking poor, innocent girls."

"Anything." _Really, I'd give you anything. Just say the word._

"Nice to know." She coughs a bit and remembers what she was initially doing.

"Yeah, just putting that out there.."

"Yep…oh, and I had a question."

"Like I said, anything."

"How is it you're planning to use cream cheese with your deodorant?"

**EVERYONE WHO LEAVES A REVIEW WILL RECEIVE AN EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 7. **


	7. Chapter 7 Life is Opportunity

**Inked**

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter! I love hearing from you guys and you always have some of the best things to say. If you've favorited, or alerted this story but haven't reviewed..why not? I just want a couple words on how you liked/disliked the chapters I put up so I know what to do/not do in oncoming chapters. Even if it's a 'this chapter was horrible' or 'update soon', I'd appreciate it. Thanks. There's my ramble, now you can read this chapter, where things will start to pick up a bit…. **

_~~Inked~~_

_Don't cry because it is over, smile because it has happened-Dr. Seuss_

_~~Inked~~_

It's been three days since I went to work, and I'm more than ready to go back already. Most people would give me a _wtf? _look right about now, but I really love my job. I'm mostly just telling this to myself, since I'm basically as 'forever alone' as a 24 year old can get. Nevertheless, the whole point of my mini-ramble is, _I'm excited for work._

I tried to get Emmett to put me in for more hours to make up for my missed time, but he absolutely wouldn't allow it. This makes me almost positive he's got something buried deeper up his sleeve, but I'm choosing to ignore that for now. _For now._

_~~Inked~~_

"Now, Masen, do you remember how to do this or do you need a tutorial. I just don't understand what's so hard about the concept? All you've got to do is open the tiny book, read the tiny words and then draw the pretty tattoos on the nice customer. With this in mind, why the hell is your planner on the floor of the bathroom?" Emmett yelled. It was times like this where I remembered he was my boss, and my entire life practically depended on him. Well, the life where I have money, at least.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I was reading it in there, and I forgot it." It was the whole truth, actually. I was reading it, looking at myself in the mirror giving a mini-pep talk, when the customer bell rang. Mind you, this happened before store hours, so I thought it had to be someone special here for either me or Emmett. Running for the door, I was hoping it would be Bella, wanting to confess her undying love for me, but it wasn't. In fact, it was almost the exact opposite of that. It was a short, raggedy man asking for directions. _Directions._ I let him down easily, since I had no idea where the hell I was in this town either, and went to my tattoo station.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Always the excuses with you. Don't let it happen again."

"Someone's PMS-ing today." I mumbled before I thought about what was coming out of my mouth. I looked to Emmett in shock, hoping he hadn't heard me.

"What?" he asked, clearly taunting me.

"Nothing, nothing."

To my surprise, Emmett laughed. I'm about ready to pee my pants, and he laughs in my face? Boss or not, that's aggravating.

"It's just that, you looked so mad! If you must know, I'm getting over a bad date. My friend tried to set me up with his other friend. She was a really nice girl, not my type, but nice nevertheless, and he convinced me to just give her a try and flirt a little bit. I did and she was totally into it. We went on a date, but then she started talking to this other guy, they knew each other I guess. Moral of story-my date went home with someone else! How wrong is that? The guy was a total tool bag, too." He scoffed. Emmett was most definitely right though, that is wrong no matter who you are.

"Who was it?" Eh, I want to put a couple names to the story. _Sue me._

"The girl was named Alice Brandon, and the guy, I remember he had a J in his name, but other than that-

"Jasper?"

"Oh yeah! Jasper was his name. You're a good guesser." Emmett smiles and gives me an approving look, but I ignore it. I'm just too confused. Too…astonished?

"I'm not guessing. Jasper's my brother. Jasper Masen. Alice was one of his old girlfriends, I remember because he brought her home for vacation once. He's here?" I question myself more than Emmett.

"Oh, little man, sorry. Didn't mean to bag on your brother. He seemed…like a date-stealing-ass, but other than that, I'm sure he's a great guy if he's related to you." Now it's _Emmett _squirming, but to be honest, I could care less what he thinks. Not to quote Dr. Seuss, but I meant what I said, and I said what I meant about it not mattering who stole Emmett's date. Still, it's wrong.

What's even more wrong is that Jasper, my brother, who is apparently in New York, didn't even call me to mention that he was coming up here! I mean, sure we didn't leave each other on what you would call _good terms, _but we're brothers. If I was moving an hour away from where I was now, I'd tell him! And yet, he's here without a word spoken to me. Did Mom and Dad even know?

Probably. Jasper turned into the golden child when I decided to become a tattoo artist, and he loved that title.

"I could care less. I just can't believe he wouldn't call me or email me or send me a letter or _anything! _Oh god, he's going to be hearing from me as soon as I get out of work. You'd better believe he'll hear from me! You should have punched him last night for the both of us."

"Well, if I had that encouragement, I probably would have."

~~_Inked~~_

"I'm Rosalie..Hale, and I'm here for my tattoo. I have a scheduled appointment with Edward Masen," I hear a girl say at the counter. Another one of Emmett's employees (I personally think Emmett and I could run this place alone, but whatever) is working the counter, and since he's newer, he hasn't a clue about what to do. I think he's still on a _I just got my first tattoo _high, so I, being the manly man that I am, step in.

"Hello, Rosalie, follow me to my shop, and then we can get down to business," I say with a smile. Rosalie is a beautiful woman, really, but not my type. She's got natural blonde hair with a slight wave that goes to about mid-chest, illuminating her bombshell figure. Today she wears a lime green Victoria Secret sweatshirt with a pair of dark jeans and some furry boot things, and she looks…nice. If I hadn't laid eyes on Bella, she'd seem a lot more attractive, but now I can say with confidence that she's just pretty.

"What kind of tattoo are you looking to get today?" I say with a smile, sitting her down in the chair and leaning casually on my desk. Like Emmett pointed out during his rant, I never read my plan book, so it was an honest question.

"I want a date in the middle of my lower back. The date is…uhh…" I know she's not forgetting, but instead it's almost like she's dreading the date instead. "The date's 8-13-11." She sighs a breath of release that I take in.

_Isn't that…? _"Wait, wait…what? Did you say 8-13-11?" Please let it be my mishearing and Bella delusions, please!

"Yeah, that's it." The blonde keeps her blue eyes towards the floor as I have a mini-heart attack.

_Something important to both Bella and Rosalie's life happened on 8-13-11. Bella and Rosalie probably know each other. Rosalie probably knows why Bella's so upset, seeing as Rosalie's upset as well. I can get answers out of Rosalie. Hmm…_

"Okay. First, we need to work out the specifics," _it feels all too familiar to what I did with Bella only…wow, could it have been only 2 weeks ago?_

"Actually," Rosalie began, searching for something in her purse, "I want my tattoo to look exactly like this."

My breath hitched as Rosalie brought out a _certain_ picture from her purse. The _certain _picture was of something I was very familiar with. In fact, it was of something that I'd worked on for 30 minutes.

It was a picture of Bella's tattoo. It wasn't just that though, because that would be easy. It was a full body picture of Bella with her shirt pulled up, and her ribcage twisted awkwardly as she tried to face the camera. Bella had a bright, open-mouthed smile and giving a thumbs up to the camera, making her look _much_ younger than she did when I last saw her.

"Can you see the tattoo clearly enough? If not I have a close up right here—"

_Actually, I would have loved to have seen that picture first, Rose. Now I'm not going to be able to get Bella's face out of my head, not that I was doing too good before._

"No, no, I can see it. I remember doing this tattoo, so it won't be too long. I'll just get the correct calligraphy pens." I offered with a smile.

_I feel like a spy, of some sort. I'm snooping on Bella through her friend. Mmm, I'm good._

_Wait…oh, god here comes stalkerward. Why can't I be normal when it comes to Bella?_

_Concentrate on the tattoo. Concentrate on the tattoo. _

"Okay, I'm going to need you to pull your shirt up a bit just so I can get to your back." Rosalie nodded and (unlike Bella) lifted up her sweatshirt just over her belly button and took a hair tie from her wrist to secure it there.

I gave her the _this-is-going-to-feel-like-this _and _that-is-going-to-feel-like-that_ speech before finally getting down to it. _This is my chance!_

"So, do you know the girl in the picture?" I asked, just to get my facts straight. I was almost positive that she did know Bella, but there was that slim chance that she didn't.

To my surprise, Rosalie starts to chuckle. What?

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We met…oh was it really — oh yes, it was. We met all the way back in freshmen year, mid-semester. We were both studying the same thing, and we were sorority sisters, for about a month until we decided _screw this_, and got an apartment together. I guess you could say we've been best friends ever since. I remember — the first college date I had, it was me, some guy, and Bella with her old boyfriend. We used to double date all the time." I can hear the smile in Rosalie's tone as she speaks of her time with Bella. To say it killed me inside when Rosalie said the word _boyfriend_ would have been an understatement. The only thing keeping me from exploding was the fact that Rosalie said _old_ boyfriend,

I'm happy for all of two seconds before I realize, that guy has gotten farther than I have. _So far._

"That sounds nice. Everyone needs a good friend in their life, I think." I nod to her, about to begin the dash in the date.

"Yeah, she's really great. Sometimes, she's the weirdest chick you've ever met, though I think that's mostly why I love her. She's the cutest little thing, so sweet and innocent, so when she wanted to get a tattoo, I was shocked. I understood, of course, why she wanted to get it." Her voice fades out at the end of her sentence.

"But what about you? You've got to have some story don't ya? Almost every New Yorker does." Rosalie asks with a pure voice.

"Well, I guess you could say I have a story. Depends what version you want." I answered honestly.

"How about the version that tells how you got here." She snorts, and I've got to remind her to remain still. What is it with these jittery women?

"Easy. I flew here." So I decided to be a smart-alec. Sue me. _I dare you._

"Ha-ha. I'm so very amused by your clever ways, Edward. I'll ask random questions, I guess. Who's your best friend?"

My best friend? Back home, I didn't have very many _friends, _so much as a I had _followers_.

"Emmett. My boss." That seems right. He's been there with me for only the past three weeks, but still I feel like we've grown close. Between him giving me this job and actually caring about me, I think I could consider him a friend.

"Hmm, if I only I could feel that way about my boss and then maybe I wouldn't be-" she cuts herself off. "Favorite…thing to do?"

"This."

"Talk to me?"

"Well, Rosalie, you are a very pleasant person to talk to, but I actually meant giving tattoos. It's fun."

"Hmm…"

_~~Inked~~_

About 20 minutes later, Rose and I had become what she calls _a-person-I-don't-hate-but-don't-necessarily-like-either_, and we were both perfectly happy for it to be that way.

But, I was still beating around the Bella-centered bush, and I knew soon I'd be finished with her tattoo, and I still needed more information. I couldn't let her get away without knowing all I needed to know!

"So, Rosal- Rose, tell me. What happened on this date that's made it so special for both you and Bella?" I ask when I finally finish the tattoo.

Rose turns around to face me and I see the tears start to build…and it's then when begin to feel bad. I'm using Rose to get information about Bella, treating her like she's some insider, when she's a person too.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me, just, please don't cry." I just can't stand to see girls cry. Even when I was little, my mom used to say I'd hug the little girls who got hurt in the playground. So what if I started early, charming the ladies? A comforter is just who I am.

"Listen, don't cry because whatever happened is over, smile because it happened, Rose." I try to give my most comforting words to her.

"Did you just…quote…Dr. Seuss?" she laughs between strangled cries. I go ahead and laugh along with her because: yeah, I sure did quote Dr. Seuss.

"You're one strange man, Edward."

Eventually, Rose did leave, and I was left alone in my crazy world once again.

That is, until Emmett storms into the room not five minutes after Rose left.

"Did I just hear a girl crying?" he asked, his face so livid it almost makes me afraid for my life for the second time today.

"Yeah." I shrug.

"And _why_ was she crying?" Emmett challenged.

"Because…I asked her about her tattoo?" I more questioned then asked, not sure where he was getting at.

The only words of response Emmett has is to throw his hands up in the air and yell "THE MANUAL!"

** A/N: Remember when Edward skipped over some parts of the manual? They're coming back to get him now!**

** ALL REVIEWERS WILL GET EXCERPTS FROM CHAPTER 8 (UNLESS OF COURSE YOU ARE 4MEJASPER, BECAUSE THEN YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS) SO REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Life is Confusion

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist, never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

**A/N: Wow! Seven reviews for the last chapter, within two days! Thank you so much, it really brightens my day to see review alerts in my inbox. This chapter goes out to those of who you reviewed, you motivated me to finish this chapter faster! Now, to those of you who didn't...**

_~~Inked~~_

_I have never been lost, but I will admit to being confused for several weeks~ Daniel Boone _

_~~Inked~~_

**BPOV — Surprise! (well not for those of you who reviewed..)**

_~~3 DAYS BEFORE TATTOO~~_

"Rose, I just don't get it! It wasn't supposed to happen to me! I was supposed to be happy for the rest of my life," I cried to my best friend, something that was becoming a habit of mine.

"We both were, Bella." She sighs into the words as if she was reciting a treasured poem.

"I know I being insensitive, and I'm sorry. You were hurt that day, too."

"Not in the same sense, honey. I'm here for you, and you're here for me even if you don't know it. I think being here is nice, refreshing even. We had to get away, and now look where we ended up! New York! You remember being so young and dreaming about going here? We finally did it Bella. I think things will turn up for us soon."

"You think so?" I ask. Rosalie understood why I was so upset, with the anniversary only a couple weeks behind us, and all of my feelings still so raw and out there.

"I know so. Now, stop being such a negative Nelly. Look around you! We are going to rule this city, Bella. New York should get ready for us, we're forces of nature ready to attack!" she giggled, and I couldn't help but do the same.

Suddenly, I had an idea, an idea that any true New Yorker would be proud of. "Rose, I know what I'm going to do; my first — how you said, _bad girl_ act. I'm going to get a tattoo!" I smiled brightly at the idea. "Hey! We should get _matching _tattoos!"

"Yes! That's the Bella I'm trying to keep alive! Wait — _I_ need to get a tattoo?"

~~_2 DAYS BEFORE TATTOO~~_

"I don't know where to get it. I don't want it to be tacky or anything and get it on my arm, but then I don't want to get too provocative and put it on my chest, because I saw a girl with a tattoo there at the grocery store. But, I don't know if I want it on my ankle because then in the summer it'll be _right_ there and I'll always be looking at it even when I'm having fun. Then, on my neck people would always be able to see it, and then they'll want me to explain but I don't think I'll ever really be ready for that. What do I do, Rose!?" I was freaking out. My first tattoo! I thought it was going to be a lot easier, but then I had to take in the fact that it was going to be forever, and if something was going to be _forever_ placed on my body, I wanted it to be perfect. Without a hitch.

"Bella, I'm at work. Can you freak out later, or at a more convenient time?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm just getting so panicky all of a sudden. Weird, you know?"

"Yeah, you always panic about things during the most absurd times. Like, remember when you were in—"

"Yes, Rosalie, I remember. I was there, the one screaming to be exact."

"Hahaha, yeah, I remember. _Push what? What do I push?"_ she screamed, imitating me.

"Leave me alone, you just don't understand." But I knew why she was making jokes. It was her subtle way of helping me cope, shoving good times (or funny times, in this case) in my face as a way to remind me my life wasn't always filled with sorrow. What would I do without Rose? _Although I thought the same thing about…_

"Yeah, sometimes I wish you'd leave me alone!" she snickered and the phone line went dead.

_~~1 DAY BEFORE TATTOO~~_

"Oh, Bella! I can't believe you and Rose are in town again! We just have to meet up again, and it'll be like old times! Remember! Well, like the old times before you two quit the ladies' house. You two missed out on so much, you know! Anyways what are you guys doing back in New York?" Turns out, Alice from college moved to New York about a year ago, and has been here ever since. She wasn't our favorite person; as she was a little too jumpy for my taste, but Rose and I decided Alice was a keeper nonetheless.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Rose gives a timid smile, to which Alice squeals in reply. _That's right, squeals._ I thought girls only did that in books and on T.V, but Alice proved me wrong.

"It _so_ does. And Bella, honey, how are you — and Rose too of course. I heard about what happened, and my heart just bleeds for you both." She emphasized her point by crossing her hands over her heart.

I sighed, knowing that obviously some of my outside friends _must've_ heard of what happened. It was actually on the news for a while — nationally. Everyone knows the name Isabella Marie Black now. As if I'm not under enough stress.

"I've been…trying to get better. That's actually why we're here, though. Trying to get away from the pitying looks the people from the country give. Here, almost no one notices who we are, and it's better that way." I answer honestly.

Alice automatically stands up straighter and replies with a quick,"Oh, of course. Of_ course, _of course. I'm sorry. I'll just treat you as if nothing happened. Anyway, here's my phone. I want _both_ of your numbers, emails and addresses, if you live separately. I really need to go right now, I'm expecting someone, but expect me bright and not-exactly-early tomorrow!"

After we did that, Rose and I went home and watched some well-earned T.V.

_~~DAY OF TATTOO~~_

As promised, Alice _did_ come by today. So it turns out Alice has a thing for shopping, and she simply insisted that we accompany her to dinner and _a 'light' shopping journey._ And I'm not kidding. _She said journey_. Alice is _one of a kind._

So, when it came time for me to get my tattoo, I was all dolled up for a 'casual' dinner at The Cheesecake Warehouse. I had put a serious foot down when it came to makeup, but every other part of me was solely Alice's doing — right down to the lingerie. I told her it was useless, I wasn't planning on going crazy or anything, but she's a persistent one. You've also got to consider the fact that I'm stubborn, so we had a ball arguing.

I think Rose popped popcorn to watch the show go down. Seriously, I should have charged an admission fee.

But, that's what leads me here, in front of the tattoo parlor giving myself a mini-pep talk before I go in. That's when I see the two men through the glass door.

All of a sudden I feel a strange urge pushing me through the door. I can't tell you what part of me worked up the nerve to go inside, but I'm guessing it wasn't my incredibly rational brain.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it. I guess I really have no choice actually because-" the owner, Emmett I'm assuming is speaking to one of his staff but stops short once he's sees me. I offer him a timid smile, and I see his jaw hanging open slightly. I want to laugh, _I really want to laugh_ but for some reason I don't.

That's when the 'staff' turns around and notices me. He's eyes look me up and down, and I do the same to him. Before long, it's easy to tell he's had a rough day, but still he's…decent looking. Thinking he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen makes me feel like I've betrayed Jacob. But, I haven't. Not really, at least.

"Hello. I'm assuming you're Isabella Black?" he asks with a crooked smile. I cringe at Jacob-_my _last name. The feelings still so raw…open…

"Bella," I wanted to tell him to call me by my nickname, but then I thought he might think I wasn't myself. "Well, I mean, yes, I'm her…or me, I guess but I don't go by Isabella. Just Bella, now." I rambled on trying to get my point across. It was something about Edward that made me feel…like…like…like I don't even know what.

"And just to confirm you wanted what tattoo?"

Let's just say, for the rest of the appointment, I was an emotional mess.

_~~LATER THAT DAY~~_

"Oh la la, Bells. You should get out there more if you're feeling like this after just one man." Alice said with a French accent taking a sip of her margarita.

"Did she tell you what she did when it came to the tattoo?" Rose asks with a snort. I look at her, pleading with my eyes she won't me re-live the tale. She's already dissected up and down exactly what happened at that tattoo appointment. By the time I left, I was so embarrassed of the way I acted in front of him. It was like being in high school.

"What? What?" Alice asked, whipping her head to Rose to ask the first time and back to me for the second.

"Should you tell her? If you don't I'd be happy to." Rose shows no mercy. I was going to have to remind her that I had a lot more dirt on her than she has on me.

"Go ahead. You tell it better than me anyway." I could already feel a blush rising, knowing what Rose was about to say.

"Bella took her shirt off for HOTTward."

"What?! No way!"

"YES!"

I think Rose is warming up to Alice.

"Ohhhh, Bella. You've got a bright future ahead of you." Alice sighs and leans on my shoulder like we've been friends for years. There was no other response I could give other than to smile.

_~~3 DAYS AFTER TATTOO~~_

"I don't know what's happening, Rose." I complained. Usually, I wasn't such a whiner, but with the anniversary not long passed and Edward Masen becoming a popular thought, I was stressed.

"It's okay, Bella. You're going to like other people sometime, and you need to just stop feeling like you're betraying him. He's _gone_. I know that it's awful, but it's the unfortunate truth. You. Like. Edward. Masen. Say it out loud; it'll make you feel better." Rose, being whatever sort of angel sent from above,always tries to make me feel better before leaving the room. That was her job, just as it's mine. Though, I comfort other people, and she comforts both other people _and_ me.

I like Edward Masen. It's easy to admit in my head, because I can still rework the idea and change my mind time and time again without people judging me.

But once I say it out loud, I'm done. It's set in concrete.

"I don't know if I do, Rose."

Lie.

She can tell.

"You're lying to yourself and to me, which you know I don't appreciate. You don't know if you _want_ to like him. You don't know if other people will want you to like him. But you know you like him."

"But, how can I know whether or not I like him when I only spent half an hour with the man!" I almost yell, but make sure not to lose my temper with her. Rose is only trying to help me, and I wouldn't be yelling at her, per se, but more at myself because of the situation.

I spent too much time in college.

Really.

"I don't know. Go back there and ask him out or something. Test the water. You can't be a _you-know-what_ forever." Rose knew I didn't like to hear the word. It was a horrendous word.

"I can't. I'm just not that kind of person."

"You know what, I've got an idea. How about you walk outside of the shop — you said it's got glass windows right?" she pauses for an answer.

"Yeah, right." I confirm.

"Okay. So, you just walk in front of the shop a couple times a week, making sure he sees you. He'll think that it's not _really_ you and that he's day dreaming. It'll be great, and I'm sure he'll become interested." Rose smiles like it's the best idea she's ever heard.

"That's stupid.

Little did I know I'd become obsessed with walking by the shop not a week later.

_~~THE GROCERY STORE~~_

Today, for some reason, I felt the need to walk by the store _a lot. _Later, I decided that Alice, Rose, and I needed to have a sleepover. Turns out, Alice is an okay girl once you get to know her. She's cute in a spunky little fairy like way, and god knows Rose loved having a gossip buddy. Turns out she also likes to date around. We got this from all the times when we'd try to hook up and she'd give a response like:

_A: Oh, I've found a new boy toy, and I've got a date with him, he's really sweet. Rain check?_

_B: I can't. I've been low on dates lately, and I need to get around. I want a sweet guy._

_C: I'm seeing that man from a few nights ago again. Turns out he was playing hard to get, but he's really sweet._

Needless to say, she wasn't the best judge of character. Another thing we found out about our spunky friend: she has what she likes to call _feelings._ Like, the other day she told me I should start thinking about my eating habits, and then I found peas (which I'm deathly allergic to) in my dinner from the diner. It wasn't just that that makes me believe in her, it's tons of other things.

Like how she told me I needed to go to the grocery store alone today. I still don't know why she's telling me to do so, but I'm sure she's got her reasons. She always does.

I figured I'd make a list and just go on a big shopping trip, because _why not?_ I really didn't have anything better to do and if I was going to the store it makes sense. Rose and I weren't into the whole starving thing either we like to eat. To eat, you need food, and we've got none of that.

Huh, this shopping trip _is_ overdue.

I wasn't done up too nicely, just in some of my comfier yoga pants and a sweatshirt. My hair — which decided to create a rat's nest in my sleep — was being downright difficult to work with, so it was thrown up in a ponytail. I wasn't going to impress anyone today.

I think.

My list was long, so I decided to work from the front of the store to do the back, item wise. The closest thing to the front was dairy, so that's where I went.

I'm reading from the list, trying to pick our favorite Yoplait flavors, but then I feel something. The feeling though, is hard to describe. It's almost as if someone is tickling my neck, an annoying sensation. The only way to make it stop would be to sate it and figure out where the source is coming from.

Instinctively, I turn around to investigate. Lo and behold, who do I see? Edward Masen. As soon as I spot him, his gaze turns downward, and he pretends he wasn't staring at me. I know he was, but I'm going to do what Rose taught me and ignore it. He'll make the first move. That's how you're supposed to do it, right?

I don't know. Maybe.

Surely enough, I can feel it working. He's coming over to me; I hear the footsteps.

"Oh, hi, I didn't expect to see you here," he says.

I look at him and try my best not to laugh in his face. That'd be rude wouldn't it?

I don't know. Probably.

The conversation goes on, and I tease him about stalking when I think it's almost the exact opposite. In the end, I'm left with one question.

Do I _like-_like Edward?

I don't know. Most likely.

It's killing me on the inside. I don't know _anything_ anymore. Not when it comes to Edward. That was strange to me, since in what I consider to be my past life, I could predict every move that anyone made. I was ten steps ahead of everyone and anything. I _was_ the woman of the house, and now? Edward has thrown me on the trip of a lifetime. _Figure me out!_ he yells. _What will I do next? What do I want!_

That's my inner Edward speaking. I didn't know I _had_an inner Edward, but hey, add that to the list of things Bella doesn't know. It seems to just keep growing and growing…

As I leave, I can't help but wonder when I'll see him again. Sometime soon, I hope.

Do I _like-_like Edward? Yes.

Am I acting like a middle school-er?

I _do_ know. YES.

_~~LATER THAT DAY~~_

"You should just get your act together and ask him out. Some men like it when the woman takes charge. Either do that or I'll go get him myself and make him date you because, seriously? You two are being ridiculous! I'm positive he likes you Bella." Because I'm such a kid, you'd better believe I went home and told my friends all about the grocery store.

"When a man is caught staring from afar, you know he's got it bad." Rose smiled, and I knew where her thoughts were at — or more accurately, _who_ her thoughts were about.

"I hope!" I yelp with an embarrassed chuckle. "I mean, seriously, I'm getting whiplash trying to keep up."

"I thought it was _lash-whip?" _Alice…

She's serious, and that's what makes it funny.

"What?" she wonders with an innocent face, daring me to crack a smile. "You know what, whatever with you two. Laugh all you want." She pushed me over with her hand, causing me to knock into Rose.

"Hey, Bella!" Rose shrieked when her head hit the ground. "What was that for?"

"It wasn't me; it was Alice!"

"Whatever. I hate you both."

"Hey, Rose. You do remember that I said we should get _matching _tattoos, don't you?" I reminded her, just thinking of the fact now.

"Gahh, I was hoping you'd forget! Do I have to? I already have one." And she did, a tattoo that stretched all across her right ankle that said in cursive _Rosalie. _I teased her endlessly about it — who needs their name tattooed on their body? Time and time again I've told her she put it there to remind herself. _Dumb blonde. _That ended in a comparison of past report cards, showing that Rose was not in fact, a dumb blonde.

"Yes. C'mon, it's cute. And Alice, I'd say you should get in on it, but the date would be weird for you to get. Sorry."

"Fine. I'll get it done…tomorrow."

"Ask for Edward to do it." I just thought of a plan. A test, you could say…

_~~AFTER ROSE'S TATTOO~~_

It's my turn to gossip when Rose comes home after her tattoo.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked, filled with what could only be described as giddy. My plan was good, so good that even Alice had to pat me on the back in appreciation.

"I played everything perfectly. By the way, your description of him — didn't do the man justice! He's easy on the eyes to say the least. But, I don't think you want to hear me gushing over your soon-to-be-boyfriend. He asked me about you, like how I knew you, and when I gave him that picture, you should have seen him! I think he nearly had a heart attack. He _did_ ask about the meaning, and well, I didn't have to fake _that_ reaction. I told him all about us, and how sweet you are. He's thinking about you right now, I'm sure. Oh, and by the way, you picked a sweetie. He quoted Dr. Seuss!" she squealed and shook her head as she laughed. I was happy she was impressed, and even more so that Edward was interested in me.

So, to say that was what I wanted to hear was an understatement "Yes! High five! We are going out tonight!"

_At the time, us girls didn't know how crucial that drunken night would be._

**A/N: Crucial?! Hmm…why yes, it is crucial. Did you enjoy a little bit of BPOV? Are you left questioning more or less? Well, if you're smart you should be questioning more…**

**ALL REVIEWERS WILL BE GIVEN AN EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 9! **


	9. Chapter 9 Life is Changing

**Inked**

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

_Change always comes bearing gifts._

_~~Inked~~_

**A/N: TIMELINE: Remember, this is the day Rose got her tattoo, parallel to when Bella called for a 'GNO'. That was (is) Friday. Bella got her tattoo on Sunday, six days before Rosalie . The grocery store incident was Thursday (yesterday). Anyone still with me? No? Okay. Just read. You'll figure it out. Hopefully…You'll need to know this later, as this part of the story is a key turning part. Study hard, my readers. Oh, okay, just read. I know I said that once but then I had to say something else and now I'm rambling. I could really edit this out but, eh, it adds character to the story….and here's a quote…**

_~~Inked~~_

_Change always comes bearing gifts~ Price Pritchett _

_~~Inked~~_

"What about the manual?" I ask in defeat. Soon, it is going to be clear to the boss that I didn't read it through, and I might as well rip the Band-Aid off. Emmett's already moody, and I've just made him worse.

"W-What about the manual?! You didn't even read it did you? You couldn't spare ten minutes of your time to read my rules! Really?!" Emmett yells, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"No, I read only the first pages. I skipped the last few." I admit in defeat. Suddenly, the floor tiles were really interesting, and I found myself studying them rather than Emmett.

"Well, isn't that lovely? Why don't I catch you up on the manual, and on some rules you've broken _stated in the MANUAL!" _Emmett smiles without humor as he flutters to the last couple pages I neglected in the manual.

"Let's read this together," Emmett talks in a sickly sweet voice that still had his fury buried behind it.

"Emmett's rules of the shop, section one, paragraph one," he looks at me before continuing. "Never let a hot babe into the shop without telling me about her. As owner, I get first dibs to all girls who come in the shop."

Was that seriously what he was all worked up about? Because I didn't tell him that Rosalie — sorry, Rose — came into the shop? Well, if I do say so myself, that's ridiculous. Absolutely absurd.

"Section one, paragraph TWO!" Emmett snaps, catching my attention. "If this rule fails to be obeyed by any employee, they shall get whatever punishment Emmett sees fit for such treason."

"Shall? Treason, Em? Really?" Emmett might be mad, but that doesn't stop me from cracking on his effort to use old-ime English.

"Yes, so that you see I'm serious. No more interruptions." With that, he flips the page and reads, "Emmett's rules of the shop section two, paragraph one. Never should an employee cause a customer emotional distress. _Especially_ if the emotional distress comes in the form of crying, and the customer is said hot babe that the employee failed to tell Emmett about." He gives me a pointed look, as if saying _look, look! That's what you did, and it said not to right there!_

"Now, Edward, basically there are about 6 more sections and 9 more paragraphs. By Monday, you must go home and read — not pretend to read, actually read — the rest of the manual. Tonight, I'm going to give you your well-earned punishment. One part of this punishment comes from you leaving the bar drunk and making me cover the drink expenses. You never swiped your card, remember? Rude. Second part of the punishment comes from making Rosalie cry. And not telling me you were tattooing a beauty. You and Me are going to the bar tonight, and I want no complaints, just good times. Clear?"

My boss works in mysterious ways.

"Clear."

_~~Inked~~_

As I walk out of the shop, I have to stifle my laugh. As serious as I was taking Emmett, he still managed to break his professional façade. I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to having a boss like him. It's great, don't get me wrong but…he's just so much different than I would have pictured a tattoo shop owner. Although, I suppose his parents are the _real_ owners. I won't ever mention that to him, of course.

Getting ready for the bar, I curse myself. This is now the _second_ time I've broken a contract coming to New York. The first contract was the one I made before coming, the second was the one I made after getting a hangover the following morning. Both promising I'd never set foot in a bar. I'm done with contracts.

_REALLY _done.

There's nothing I want more than to just go to this club tonight and have a good time. In the back of my mind though, there's something telling me that it's going to be much more than what Emmett initially planned. Something _big._ And, my mother always told me to dress up for big occasions, and so that's what I'm going to do. Even so, I'm not exactly sure what I was wearing was considered _special_, per se. What I'm wearing is just a simple, rich blue V-neck tee. My last girlfriend had a thing for it, so it seems like the best choice. I pair that with some dark jeans and my Vans, because they're comfortable and they were the first pair of shoes I saw.

I grab my coat and my debit card, because Emmett has made it clear_ — _he is not paying for anything tonight.

As I hear a car honk from the lobby as I walk out of my apartment, I'm torn. Half of me is thankful Emmett has a car, while the other part (a part that was currently taking over) wanted to take a hammer to the windshield, hide his tires, and spray paint the thing, so he'd never use it again. Or something.

It's just that obnoxious horn that aggravates me. Sure, I know horns were essential in New York, with so many cars and whatnot. I do not, however, think horns were created to torture mankind.

"C'mon, slowpoke!"

"Slowpoke," I mumble more to myself than to Emmett as I climb into the passenger's seat. "I haven't been called _that_ in a while."

"Hmm…that's weird, it fits you rather well," Emmett replies with a smirk.

I'm about to tell him to be a little bit nicer to a person paying for his drinks. Then I remember _why,_ exactly I'm paying, and I bite my tongue.

"Say what you want. When we get to this club, though, I'm totally ditching you. I think it'd hurt my reputation to be seen with such _lower class._" I smirk, looking at his hoodie. "Nice cloths."

"Hey, I don't gotta try so hard to get the ladies attracted. You on the other hand, need all the help you can get." Emmett says, checking me out.

I pretend to be hurt, dramatically slapping my hand over my heart. "Well I guess we'll find out who's better tonight. Though, I do recall one of our customers specifically calling _me_ the cute guy."

"Dude, she was drunk. Her vision was off, I bet. And she…wasn't the best looking person in the world. She probably liked you because you were more her league."

"First of all, I'm not your _dude._ Second of all, you're just jealous."

"Whatever."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I already said fine, you can't say fine after I did. That's just wrong."

"Dude…you're such a girl. You know that?" Emmett reminds me. I sigh.

The sad part of it is, I _do _know that. I tell myself that all the time. I don't have a day go by without thinking about what a girl I've become.

"Shut up."

"Oh look we're here!"

Good timing.

The club is as busy as can be expected for a Friday night in NYC. The parking is tight, and people are getting rejected from the club entrance here and there. I wasn't sure how the guy's judging people for the club, but I'm almost positive it's based on looks. If that's the case, I've got nothing to worry about. Now, I'm not cocky, and I don't think I'm the hottest guy on the block, but self-esteem was never really an issue for me, and I know I'm not _ugly_ exactly. I'll get in the club, I'm sure.

The line is about a 20-minute wait, but Emmett called and put our names on the VIP list for 50 extra dollars. He didn't have a problem with that of course since I'm the one paying.

As we walk to the front of the line, I get a weird feeling. Almost as if the air is getting thicker the closer I get to the club. I try to push the feeling to the back of my mind, but I can't. Something's up.

"EMMETT, IS IT WEIRD IN HERE?" I ask, shouting over the music. It was almost hard to get his attention, because apparently this is _his song_ or whatever. I thought only girls claim songs as their own.

"YEAH MAN! IT'S GREAT! I LOVE THIS SONG — _WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE, YEAH!" _and Emmett's gone. I hand him my credit card with a few words and let him be. The bar looked nice, and I knew I was going to have to limit myself if I had any dreams of driving myself home tonight without getting arrested. That task gets considerably harder when your mind is playing a slideshow of the most beautiful girl in the world, all the while knowing I don't stand a chance with her.

I can almost feel the whining thoughts creeping up on me.

"Hellooooo there, handsome." A girl with copper skin, brown eyes and dark hair says with a smile. I return one, to be polite, but all I can see in her is that her eyes are almost exactly like Bella's. _Almost._

"Now why is a fella like you here all alone tonight?" she says, sliding into the bar stool next to mine. She orders a margarita for herself and then turns back to me.

"I'm not exactly alone—"

"Where is she, then? A girl would be foolish to leave such a fine piece of man all alone in a club full of beautiful women."

"I'm not here with a girl. I'm here with a friend of mine."

"Oh, so you're free for a dance?"

"Uh—" ever heard that saying saved by the bell? Well, this situation is almost like that, except for it's not a bell bringing attention to the girl. It's another man standing behind me.

"We've got to go." The man, with equally dark skin as her says in a deep whisper. After that, both of them literally run out of the club back into the streets of New York. I almost feel bad for her, assuming that's her boyfriend and that he's controlling of her. Then I remember that she was trying to make a move on _me,_ and all the pity feelings are gone. Well, at least for the girl.

I give that guy all of my best wishes, of course.

Eh, never mind. He's probably a man-whore. They deserve each other.

Really. It's like a bad romance novel or something.

"Duh-ude! Have you _seen_ the chicks in this bar! Man, you should really thank me! This is the best punishment ever, or I guess it's really the best punishment for you, but the worst punishment for me because it's not really a punishment…but anyways I was thinking we just never leave. Ever. Sound good?" Emmett says with enthusiasm that can only be compared to that of a child on Christmas day.

"As much as I'd love to say yes…no. We've got to go. I can't afford your drinking bills forever — I barely can now." I explain, eyeing what was probably his third Budweiser.

Emmett's only response was only a half-hearted shrug. I laugh and order myself a Blue Moon. The air gets that weird sticky feeling again, and when I hear glass shattering, I turn around to see Emmett, now without a drink in hand, staring at something in the distance.

Or, rather, someone.

Because as soon as I look pass his shoulder, I see them.

They're a group of three, with two brunettes and one blonde. Right away my eyes fly to the brunette. She's the same brunette I've tossed and turned about for the past week. She's the same brunette who took her shirt off to get a tattoo. She's the same girl that called me out on my shameful flirting antics. She's the same girl with a story behind her big doe eyes that she doesn't want to share.

Then, there's the blonde. She's taller, and without a doubt beautiful. She got a tattoo just like the brunette did. She burst into tears when I asked her about it. She is the brunette's best friend. She is one of the reasons Emmett yelled at me. She is the one who made me wish I'd read that stupid manual. She's also the blonde who was currently getting hit on by some guy who's had one too many tonight.

They're Bella and Rose. They're the brunette and the blonde.

The last girl is shorter, with dark hair and sharp eyes and light freckles. She reminds me more of a fairy, holding more of a childlike beauty than Bella and Rose.

"Man, you're cleaning this up." A bartender hands Emmett a mop and a dustpan.

Of course, only out of my peripheral can I see this. My eyes are still locked on Bella's, who's looking at Emmett's smashed beer mug. Clearly, he remembers the girls just as I do. I see Rosalie quickly brush the flirt (who was clearly getting nowhere) off, as she realizes that Emmett and I are here.

"Bella! Rosalie!" I shout out once the bar starts going back to business as usual. I'm still in a phantom world, one where I've got not one but multiple chances with the girl of my dreams. Before her eyes connect with mine, I can see Bella's mind working, connecting my voice to a face. She starts to smile — not a fake smile, but a _real_ genuine one. She mumbles something to her little pixie friend and Rosalie. Soon, she starts walking over, completely unaware of the lustful glances she receives on her way. I don't see her full body yet, her head only just visible over the sea of people standing between us. The short space between us suddenly seems longer than ever as I try to make my way over to her.

To Bella. This time, I wasn't going to make a fool of myself like I did at the grocery store, or at the tattoo shop. This time, I'm going to make an impression.

"So this is the famous Edward, eh?" the small pixie girl says with a warm smile.

"I'd hardly call myself famous, but yes. And you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Alice, Alice Brandon. I live a little ways from here. I'm 23 by the way, in case you were wondering or anything. Did I mention I don't live far? Neither does Bella. Her and Rose live together; you should visit us sometime, and then maybe Bella would shut up about you. I mean, seriously, she didn't even do you justice — look at you! You're like a-a man who I'd just love to—"

"Alice, shut up. He didn't want your life story; just your name would have been fine." Bella rolls her eyes. I have to admit, she's right, but I'm not about to say that out loud.

I'd like to keep up the good guy façade for as long as I can with Bella. She'll figure me out eventually. That is if she sticks around that long

"No, no, it's quite fine. Nice to meet you Alice. And Rose, nice to see you again. And, to you, Bella, I think we know who's stalking who now," I tease, bringing back our grocery shopping conversation.

"Oh, whatever. You wish I was stalking you."

Is it sad that she's completely correct?

"Hmm, let's go with that, sweetheart. So what are you doing here? Celebrating something?" I ask, looking over the girls. They all seem to have taken great care in their appearances tonight — for which I'm thankful. I could attempt to describe what Bella's strapless dark blue flowing top did to me, but I wouldn't do her justice. There are literally no words to tell how much I was attracted to Bella, as in I couldn't tear my eyes away. Not only was I attracted to her physically, but it was her mind I was in love with.

Wait…in love with?

Where in the hell did that come from?

Bella giggles at my question. "Of some sort, you could say."

"Well then, a drink for maybe celebrating something! Though, I feel like I just saw you, blondie. Why is that?"

"…Because you did. And listen, I'm sorry about that whole fiasco. I was…maybe a little bit overreacting." Rose replies with a somber look on her face.

"The fault is mine — it's nothing I blamed on you. My boss does want to meet you, though. He was quite enraged you left crying."

"Oh? Is he the one cleaning the broken glass?" she asks, looking past me at the boss.

"Yep, that's the stud in person. See something you like?"

Rosalie crouches down to whisper something in Bella's ear, something I didn't quite catch.

"Maybe." She winks at me, causing me to blush — like a, you guessed it — girl. I know, though, that she's not talking about me, but Emmett. Still, I'm a guy and when a pretty girl winks you react. Sue me, why don't ya?

"Well, you two will make a great couple. I'm sure you'll be an amazing couple. Invite me to your wedding? I want to be named as the girl that was there when it all happened. Sounds good, huh?" Alice, the little fairy chirps in with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and I'll be the one who set fate into motion, convincing you into the tattoo," Bella adds.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and looks back at me. "Well, what should your position be, as long as we're discussing this?"

"Hmm…I'd like to be the best man, the one who gave the pathetic man a job and told him to tattoo the pretty brunette. We talkin' about Bella and Edward's wedding?"

Apparently Emmett finished cleaning up the glass, and chose now to make his grand entrance to Rose. "I'm Emmett Cullen, by the way. I know who you are," he points to Rose, "but you, little miss?"

"Hey, I bet I'm older than you! I'm Alice, Alice Brandon. I live a little ways from here. I'm 23 by the way, in case you were wondering or anything. Did I mention I don't live far? Neither does Rose. Her and Bella live together, you should visit us sometime. I know both of my girls can't—"

"Alice! Learn to get a filter, would you? You're worse than your mother." Rose scolded. Funny, 'cause that mini-speech is almost identical to the one she gave me, though it was Bella who shut her up the first time.

"Hey, I let everyone know exactly what's going on inside my mind. That way, there's nothing left to your imagination. Life's easier that way — everyone saying what they think instead of sending people on a maze trying to figure out what you mean." Alice shrugs and looks around the club.

"If you put it that way, then I guess I can see your reasoning. But, you're still the weirdest person I've met." Rose rolls her eyes, and I can't help but laugh in agreement.

"Are you serious? Open your eyes and look around New York. There are people out there a lot weirder than me. I would know. I dated better half of them." She winks, and somehow I don't find her statement all that unbelievable.

"True. You know what I mean though, so don't even try denying it."

"When people call me weird, I like to think they really mean unique, like nobody they've ever met before."

This time, it's Emmett that speaks up. "Well, in that case, you are all a very weird and utterly interesting group of girls."

"Amen," I retort with a smile, holding up a glass to do a mini-cheers before remembering he smashed his at the sight of Rose flirting. I give an boisterous laugh, letting all professional thoughts slide as I say, "Dude, you're an animal."

"Laugh now, little man, but you're paying, remember?" he asks with a cocky smirk.

"Hey, I thought he's your boss?" Bella asks. Despite the question, and how utterly uninteresting it was, I was lost in Bella. Lost in the husky sound of her voice after she'd taken a sip of her drink, lost in her eyes that were darkened with the light, and lost in her long flowing hair that manages to catch each ray of light the club has to offer.

"He, uh, well…yeah, he's my boss. But we're…uh, like…you know, friends when we leave work and stuff." Smooth, Cullen.

"Oh. You two seem like really great friends." Rose answers, instead of Bella. Reluctantly, I looked away from Bella and to Rose, nodding.

"I've got to show him the ropes of New York. He's still what we like to call a—" he leans in and puts his hand on one side of his mouth, whispering his next words, "pick-pocket virgin."

All the girls, and Emmett gasp (as though he wasn't the one to make the remark) and look at me jokingly. "It's true. I'd like to wait until marriage to pop that cherry. It's part of my Chicago-Religion." I say with a straight face.

"Dude, that didn't even make sense. Married to who? The guy who's going to rob you? Yeah, smart move on that one. Get better metaphors or something."

"That wasn't a metaphor."

"Eh, whatever."

"Oh, oh! There's a cute guy in the corner all alone. It's time for this cat to pounce!" Alice said, running over to some unsuspecting victim of her bubbliness.

"Hey, Rose, I've got a question. I know this isn't the best atmosphere or the most romantic way to go about things, but I still am going to take a go on it,—" oh god, he's making a move! YOU haven't even done that with Bella yet! You've got to confront her before the clock strikes twelve tonight, or else your grip on her will be broken! Who are you, dear sub-conscious, my fairy godmother? "and ask if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime?"

Rose looks stunned, and for a second I think she's going to say no. That's before she practically attacks Emmett in a hug and whispers just loud enough for me to hear, "I thought you'd never ask, handsome."

"Hey, you wanna go grab the next round of drinks? On me?" I ask Bella, seeing her getting uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her; it was awkward just standing there.

"No, I can pay. It's alright."

"I want to! Please, for me?" I ask, trying to get my voice to sound husky like hers did earlier. I'm almost positive I look ridiculous doing it, but by Bella's reaction I'm proven wrong. Her breath hitches, and she simply nods.

"Thank you,"

~~Inked~~

The conversation at the bar with Bella lasted 20 minutes without interruption. The club was filling quickly, and I knew that if I didn't stake a claim on Bella soon, someone else would without hesitation. It was time. It was time to stop pretending.

"Bella, I need to say something." I say. At my words, Bella shrinks visibly in her seat.

"Don't, I already know what you're going to say." She replies, her eyes trained on the floor. Her voice sounds sad, what does that mean?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Edward, I know exactly what you're about to say, okay? I've been telling it to myself all along."

"Well, let me just say what I'm thinking so I know you're not confused on anything."

"Please, don't." Bella pleads, and when she looks up to meet me in the eyes, I see they're wet.

"Bella, I don't think you know what I'm about to say. I want to tell you that since you walked into the shop a week ago—"

"Six days." She corrects.

"Right, sorry, six days. Since then, I can't stop thinking about you. When I wake up in the morning, I hope I'll cross your path just so that I could see you, hear your voice even. I might sound stupid putting this out there, but I want you to know that I want you. I want to ask you out on a formal date like Emmett can do so effortlessly with Rosalie. I can usually do that. But with you, I'm at a loss for words. I never know what to say, and when I do talk I make a fool of myself. You're different, Bella. And even though you're clearly going to say no, I'm going to ask. Isabella Swan, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Edward—"

"It's okay, Bella, to say no."

"Edward, I'd love to go out with you. I've felt the exact same way. To tell you the truth, I've told my friends about you too. Rose could have gotten anyone to do her tattoo, but I made sure it was you. My feelings for you are almost scary." she admits, looking sheepish, when in reality I couldn't be any happier she'd just said that.

"Well, thank god." Emmett's booming response comes from behind. With glasses in our hands, we do a cheers. Me to Rose, Bella to Emmett. Then, I look to the clock.

Midnight.

Maybe my wishes will disappear today, but I can only care for this moment, which I hope can last forever.

**Today is 'the date'! It's also my birthday, guess how old I'm turning. I'm also sorry that none of my reviewers got an excerpt last chapter, but I was too busy to reply to any. Review this chapter and tell me you reviewed last chapter too, and you'll get half of chapter 10, completely unbetad and freshly written. **

**Leave me a good birthday present with a review pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10 Life is Clumsy

**Inked**

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

"Never give a sword to a woman who can't dance."

_~~INKED~~_

I was awake, but I didn't want to be. My whole body felt like I had been hit by a truck, though I'm almost positive no such thing happened last night. I remember going out with Rosalie and Alice, a glass shattering, and some reason for celebration. My night's just pieces, and that's what leads me to believe I got drunk yesterday. Ugh, Rose probably forced drink after drink down my throat. I suppose things could have gone worse, though. If Rose and Alice weren't with me, I might've gone home with a complete stranger! Imagine the horror in that situation. But I'm not one of those, and my friends wouldn't let that happen to me.

I start to shift in bed, testing my body's limits. I'm sore everywhere, and moving isn't helping. I open my eyes, and let myself adjust to the light. Everything's too bright. For some reason, I left the lamp on the nightstand on throughout the night. Stupid me. I was probably up reading in bed. While I was drunk? Not likely. I fluff my pillow and bury my head deep inside. It smells so good. That's what I get when I let Rose do my laundry. Sometimes, she puts chocolates on my pillow, too, as if I were at a high class hotel. I love Rose. I want to see her.

"Rose?" I call out weakly. She'll know how to help me, she always does.

"Shh, Rose isn't here Bella."

"Oh okay."

~~Inked~~

I wake up for the second time this morning, still feeling like crap. I look back on earlier, and find strange things about what had happened. I leave my eyes shut as I ponder through everything.

I don't have a nightstand.

It was my week to do the laundry.

Someone told me Rose isn't here. She should be.

The voice was a man's. Not one that I could immediately place, however, as the voice was clouded with the sound of sleep.

Oh God, I'm not in my own house. Rose did let my go home with a stranger!

"Bella?" calls the same voice as earlier. I let out the loudest scream I can muster and flip off the bed I had been placed in. I place my feet down on the ground and get ready to run out of the room. In my hurry, I didn't see some object in the ground and trip. I notice that the room is so unbearably tiny that it barely holds the bed. When I trip, I collide into the wall. My nose makes a sickly popping sound, and I cry out in pain. I turn to steady myself, and to see what I'd tripped over.

I gasp, as does he. It's Edward. I'm in Edward's house.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." I don't know exactly what I'm sorry for, but I'm sure there's something I've done wrong to end up in his house. Or something I've done right. Oh God, I'm a loser.

I rush to get out of Edward's way, as he gasps.

"Bella!" he yells.

And that's when I smell the blood. Ever since I can remember, it was the rusty smell of the blood that made me sick, rather than the sight of it. Of course, seeing red, thick blood dripping from your body doesn't ever help either.

"My father tried to tell me," Edward mumbles so quietly I'm not sure if he was actually talking to me. "Become a doctor, he said. It will come in handy, he said." With this he turns to me and takes my left hand, as my right is trying to stop the blood from dripping out of my nose and all over Edward and his bed.

He takes me into his bathroom, which is so small it shouldn't be up to code, and sits me down on the toilet. He wordlessly hands me a warm paper towel, and I hold it to my nose. I don't know what to do with a broken nose! I try to keep my cries silent, which is harder than it should be due to pain, as any injury to the nose is tough to endure, let alone a broken nose. Not that I know it's broken, but still.

"Are you okay? Oh man, you're bawling!" Edward says. At first I don't connect the word bawling to tears, and as Edward realizes this he says, "I didn't mean uhh…I meant like crying."

Edward pauses for a second.

"Stay…here or something. I'll be right back, okay?" Edward says, and without giving me a chance to reply leaves the room. I take this moment to wonder how I ended up in his apartment. Rose must know where I am, and if she doesn't, where is she looking? What about Alice, what happened to her last night? Just as I enter deep thought Edward comes back into the room, red in the face.

"Busy? How can 911 give me a busy signal? What if there was a murderer in my house and I had one chance to call 911, and they give me a busy signal?! Or how about this, what if there's a really important girl sitting on your freaking toilet with a bloody and broken nose, who looks like she could pass out any minute?! What about that?! Alright Bella, we need to go catch a cab, okay. Are you good to walk?" Edward rants.

Of course I'm good to walk. Does your nose actually affect your legs? "Of course. Let's go this hurts like a . . . lot. It hurts a lot. Let's go." I motion toward the door. Edward nods and I follow him out.

A hangover, a broken nose, and the smell of blood…I'm pretty sure those are the worst ingredients to mix for a person like me. Squeamish.

Edward suggests we take the elevator, and I agree, holding back a no shit Sherlock. Edward seems to think I have no common sense. Or, he doesn't do well in emergency situations. Either or seems likely, really. I guess I thought Edward was perfect, but he doesn't seem to be as of now.

"Do you want to press the button, or should I?" he asks.

"Uh, you can, I mean if you want." Man, I sound awkward. Are we really standing here discussing who gets the privilege of pressing the down button on the elevator?

"Well…okay then. Sorry, I'm usually not so socially awkward." Edward lets out a small chuckle, which had to be the best sound I've ever heard.

"I didn't think so. I think being around you brings out the stuttering, weird, messy side of me. Usually I'm much more put together. Actually, the broken nose thing is pretty me. I'm basically the clumsiest person alive, trust me." I rolled my eyes and chuckle a little.

"You know, besides this morning, I couldn't be happier about last night's turn of events." Bingo. Edward certainly doesn't look like he's suffering through a hangover. He most definitely knows how I ended up in his bed this morning, and what happened last night.

"About that…" I start, but the elevator opens to our level (finally). A family containing a single mother and her two children starts to jog/run/fast-walk down the hall.

"Hold it," she orders as we get inside, her voice revealing that she's probably one of the most experienced chain-smokers on the block. Regarding her rude tone, Edward does hold the elevator doors for the…lady. I don't know, it seemed wrong to call her such. Maybe she's a thing. I take a look at her obvious sex hair and less than decent clothing choices. Yeah, a thing is probably one of the nicer names she's been called.

Edward looks at me, and I know he wants to continue our conversation. Now is hardly the time for that discussion, so I avoid catching Edward's eye.

I look at the floor for the majority of the elevator ride.

~~Inked~~

"Taxi!" Edward's booming voice calls out. As loud as he may have seemed in his own ears, the taxi drivers would never hear him. By the way he tries to catch a cab, I can tell he's recently moved to New York. Of course, I have too, but I'd spent a lot of time in NYC throughout my childhood as well. I'm quite the city girl, if I do say so myself.

For several more minutes Edward attempts to catch a cab. I want to tell him it's useless, we should just start walking to the nearest hospital, but I don't. One thing a man doesn't like is to feel as if he doesn't know what he's doing. I'm assuming Edward's no different.

"We should just try walking."

I know.

"I know. Let's go it's not that big of a deal." I sigh. My cloth is now doing little to absorb the blood pouring out of my nose. Taking the cloth from my nose was a mistake. Blood soon drips down from my chin, and it's all I can smell. I think I may have breathed some in, causing me to cough/choke. Watch, I would be the kind of person to choke on my own blood.

"Oh my god, Bella are you okay?!" Edward asks, obviously startled.

I clear my nose out and nod weakly. Taking a breath through my mouth, I try to block out every smell around me.

"I was…choking on my own blood basically. Just as a warning, I do usually faint at the smell of blood. I'm doing the best I can to avoid that right now, but I don't think I'm doing very well," I inform Edward. If he ends up dragging my bloody-faced body to the hospital, he should have some excuse, right?

"Oh, okay. That's a fair warning. I don't really know where I'm going, to be honest. You kind of have to lead the way."

"I assumed." I'm good at that. "Where did we leave off before thing interrupted our conversation before?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well what we'd been talking about.

"Thing? That's a new name for Candi. Uh, we were talking about last night." Edward says nervously, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Oh, right. Well, I think I may have had one or two many drinks last night." I decide to list the things I know about last night first, just so I can get a firm confirmation.

To my surprise, Edward laughs; a whole-hearted, boisterous, amused, laugh. "You didn't seem to have that opinion last night. Your friend Rose assured me that you're not usually like that, so don't worry. You were amusing if nothing else."

"I don't even want to know. When did Rose and Alice go home?" I ask, trying to piece together what my night was like.

"Uh, Rose left…I don't even know when. And Alice left with some tall, dark, handsome, sweet stranger as she put it. You know, Emmett and I kind of know Alice on a personal level," Edward informs me.

"Yeah? How come she introduced herself formally last night? Seems rather strange of her." I say, though I realize what I might consider strange Alice may think is normal.

"Well, she's weird like that. I think she didn't want you or Rose to know we both knew her, so we both just kind of played along. She used to date my brother, and she did date Emmett," Edward admits.

With a sigh, I say, "Well, that does sound like Alice. She certainly gets around doesn't she? She's sweet if you get to know her, though. Rose and I secretly think she may be bipolar of some sorts. She's always canceling plans because of some new guy she's with. They're always 'sweet' until the second date." I think Alice may have to move soon, it seems like she's dated the better (or worse) half of New York.

"Yeah, she's a flighty one. No offence or anything. She and my brother were good together, both off in the head."

"So your brother and you don't get along I take it?" I imagine what Edward's brother might look like. Would he have his same straight jawlineand bright green eyes? Or what about his coppe- golden colored hair? His height?

"Not exactly, we didn't leave each other on the best terms. What about you? Do you have any family?" Edward seems desperate for a change of subject, as he starts to get uncomfortable.

"No siblings. You're looking at a stereotypical, only child." I admit.

"Really? I'd guess you had a brother and a sister, you being the oldest of course." Edward smiles, "Usually people who are an only child are more…"

"Bratty?" I offer. That's not something that offends me anymore. At first I didn't get it, why would the fact that I was an only child change my personality? Then, I'd see only children who are spoiled, and I'd get exactly what all those people meant. It's a compliment, of sorts.

"Hah, basically. I think you're perfect." Edward seems unsure as soon as the words leave his mouth. At his compliment, I blush pathetically.

"Take a left here," I point. Luckily, Edward doesn't live too far away from one of New York's better hospitals.

"Oh, sure. We kind of got off track. About last night…?" Edward herds our conversation back to what we'd been talking about. Good thing he said something, I wouldn't have remembered otherwise. Conversations flows easily with Edward, one thing leading to another seamlessly.

"I'm just going to cut straight to it. I don't remember anything from last night. I don't remember how I got into your bed, or what I did at the club. I've never really gotten hardcore drunk before, I guess I got out of hand. I'm not even sure how I met up with you at the club. All I know is that it was a girl's night, and I woke up in your bed." I lay everything on the table, so Edward knows where we stand. I didn't want him to say something about last night, or ask for an opinion about something that went on, and me not be able to answer.

"Oh…that…this…well…That changes things." Edward nods to himself and clenches his jaw.

"Changes what? What happened?" I ask, suddenly on high alert. I've been expecting the worse to have happened. Maybe I bought marijuana from a drug dealer outside of the bar. Anything could have happened, I was hardly coherent.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we need to get you into the hospital. You're getting blood all over yourself." Edward's tone is hard and clipped. Maybe he did something last night, as awful as the things I could have imagined.

"It's hardly my fault." I reply in the same tone. Edward looks up at my, surprised by my sudden turn of mood. Yeah, me too buddy.

"I wasn't implying that," Edward says, his voice more sorrowful now.

"Seemed like it." I reply harshly.

~~Inked~~

EPOV

Bella got a room in the hospital within 25 minutes of our arrival, which she assured me was lucky, compared to what it could have been. I couldn't imagine sitting in those chairs for hours upon hours with a broken, bloody Bella by my side. They wouldn't allow me in the room for some reason; they told me I'd just get in the doctors way. They wanted to keep Bella overnight, as they thought she may have a minor concussion as well. If you ask me, though, a concussion is a concussion, and there is no such thing as a minor one. They're all a pretty big deal.

Five hours later, I was still waiting to be admitted into Bella's room. Five hours leaves a lot of time to think. I'd felt bad about being rude to Bella, but I was upset. She didn't remember any of last night. She didn't remember confessing her feelings for me. Was it just the alcohol talking? Did she even like me at all? And, now I'd have to go through the trouble of asking her out again, as if that wasn't hard enough the first time. And, I'd have to tell her about it before she goes home; otherwise I'm sure Rose will tell her all about it. I didn't want Bella to hear about this secondhand. The pressure was on, to say the least.

To see Bella waking up in my bed was a vision sent from heaven, to say the least. I'd slept on the floor and given her the bed, so that she'd be comfortable. I was all prepared to take care of her when she woke up, ready with a cup of water and aspirin on the night stand. But, when I see blood it goes straight to my head, and I freak out. I'm usually Mr. Calm and Collective in emergency situations…but seeing Bella injure herself was a bit of a shock.

Last night, Rose and Alice left me with the responsibility of looking after Bella. They told me to take care of her and make sure she got home safely. I was ecstatic that they trusted me enough to take care of their friend, and even happier to do so. It's natural to care for Bella. It's like that was what I'm made for. I don't know what brought out such strong feelings, but I know one thing. I'm ready for Bella. I'm ready to love and care for her, and as soon as she lets me, I'll be there for her. I decide this instant that I should go check her room and see if I'm allowed in. They told me she was somewhere in wing B, so I decide to wonder around 'B' until I find her.

I can't imagine what I must've looked like peeking into every room, but when I found Bella's, I didn't care. I tried to open the door, but to my surprise it was locked.

At that moment a nurse walking down the hallway comes and informs me, "Sir, there are no visitors besides family past four-thirty. You need to leave now. But, I'm sure I can find some other way to entertain you. No need to wait for your little friend long. I'm finished up here in about five minutes. You can have a spot in my bed if you'd like?" the busty blonde flirts.

"Uh no…I haven't been able to see her all day. I need clearance to get into that room now," I argue.

Seeing that things are not going her way, the nurse gives out a loud humph and says, "You must leave within five minutes, unless of course you are her family. Then, you can stay. But seeing as you clearly aren't, if you're not gone soon I'll have the security guards kindly escort you out. I'm sure that's something you'd like to avoid, ain't it sugar?"

I need to see Bella, to know that she's okay. They weren't letting me in as a friend before four-thirty! I think the hospital just has some issues. The one my father doctored at was nothing like this.

"I don't think you understand," I begin, but am promptly cut off by the nurse turning around, yelling, "Guards!"

Not long after, two rather buff men come to her side. "This man-"

It's my turn to cut her off as I say, "Was just telling her how my wife is behind those doors, and I need clearance to see her." I smirk at the nurse. I know Bella will most likely not be happy with me pretending to be her husband, but she'll have to deal. Who knows, maybe after I explain myself she won't be mad!

Who am I kidding?

She'll be mad either way.

"Laura, let Mister," the guard pauses to look over the nurse's shoulder and scan through Bella's information, "Black through the doors to see his wife. You should give him a key as well, for future uses.

Looking less than pleased, Laura (as I now know is her name) unlocks Bella's door and gives me the key for 'future usage'. I thank her politely and walk through the doors, happy to see Bella at last.

Though, she's not conscious. They said that she actually does have a concussion after all, and that she had to stay awake so that she didn't slip into a coma. Shortly after she fainted, she woke back up again, and then that's when things got rough. Or that's what it seems coming from her records.

_~~Inked~~_

BPOV

_Bellllla…Belllllllla…Belllaaaaaaa…Bellllllaaa when are you going to wake uppppp? Ohhh Belllllla…Bellllla….Belllla…Bellla I know you're awake now, I see your eyes fluttering. Oh, was that a laugh, I think it was._

My dreams are sweet and filled with Edward. His voice, his touch, his worried face, everything Edward related. But, I did have to wake up sooner or later. As much as I didn't want my dreams to end, I opened my eyes.

For the second time in two days, I screamed. Edward had to be not a centimeter away from my face, and it was more than startling to wake up to. Following my scream, quick patters of overweight nurse's feet can be heard just outside my room. They unlock my door (locks are necessary for all rooms in NY hospitals, you don't want to know why) and ask in deep voices, "Ms. Black, what seems to be the problem?"

"I was startled, that's all. I didn't expect to see Edward here so early." I look at Edward, who now looks worried and shameful. I get shameful, but worried…

"And why wouldn't you expect your husband? From what I've heard, he's been rather worried about you, dear." The nurses left the room until it was only the motherly, elder lady in my room.

"Husband? My husband…" is dead, I wanted to say. I then look at Edward. "Him? He's not my husband!" I say in a rush.

"Why, it says right here, Mrs. Black was visited by her husband, Mr. Edward Black last night at approximately four fourth-five o'clock." The nurse looks utterly confused, and her eyes flicker between the two of us.

"Did you say you were my husband!?" I yell, but the nurse gives me a stern look, so I repeat in a smaller voice, "Did you say you were my husband?!"

"Well, a little bit." Edward replies. His brow furrows in the cutest little way so that I almost forget I'm mad at him.

"How do you 'a little bit' lie, and why did you make yourself my husband?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but if you're not in Mrs. Black's direct family, than you need to leave and return your key."

"You got a key?!" I'm giving myself migraines. The word husband had been too much for me to hand alone, accompanied with the name Mr. Black, and me being a Mrs., it was all making me crazy. And all of a sudden I wanted nothing to do with Edward.

I wanted my best friend. I needed my husband.

Not for the first time, I wanted Jacob here with me. I wanted him to comfort me like he had so many times before. I needed him to breathe. With Edward, he's probably going to end up being a rebound. But…Jacob? I'm not sure he'll ever leave that special place in my heart.

"Just leave, Edward."

Without another word, Edward complies. The nurse looks at me with pity in her eyes, and she asks if I need to use the phone to call somebody, as I was free to go today, and Edward had brought me in without a way to go home.

I nodded and called Rosalie. I didn't tell her much, just that she had to pick me up at the hospital.

"Honey, I know it may seem hard now, but you'll cope. I lost my husband too, once upon a time." The nurse says.

"How did you…?" I begin to ask, but I'm interrupted.

"A widow knows another widow when she sees one, dear. Your Mr. Black was a very lucky man, to have fallen in love with a girl like you. But that Edward fellow seems to care an awful lot about you; I'd give him a chance. How long has it been?" the nurse asks, referring to the death of my husband.

"Not even a year yet."

"Ah, you see. Your feelings are still raw, and you're still getting over your horrible loss. No man or woman should have to go through the forced loss of a spouse. I'm going to get the doctor in here to run through with you everything you need to watch out for and to schedule a checkup on your concussion and broken nose. He should be in shortly."

I don't know why, but that nurse gave me hope. Hope that everything would be okay. She seems to think that maybe Edward could help me through my ever growing sorrow.

Is she right?

Well, that's another thing I'm hoping for.

Edward.

**A/N: HARDEST CHAPTER TO EVER WRITE. Ever. I'm not kidding. That's why it took so long to get out. I'm sorry for that, by the way. For the record, I finished this on the 24****th****, and if it's one the website later than that it's due to editing between me and my beta, 4MeJasper. Sorry about that.**

**Only four reviews last chapter…kind of sad. Write me a review to make-up for it?**

**OR write a review for an excerpt of chapter 11. Whatever motivation works.**

**According to word, I've spent 5093 minutes on this. I think that's like 80 hours…whaaaaatt?**


	11. Chapter 11 Life is Exciting

Inked

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~INKED~~_

_Sometimes you can't find reliable quotes online-George Washington_

_~~Inked~~_

_**A/N: I'm very excited about this chapter, I hope y'all are too!**_

It wasn't long before Rose was at the hospital waiting for me. She looked worried, and for a second I felt bad, almost, that I caused her distress; then I remembered she let me go home with Edward. Drunk. The thing is, Rose and I are best friends – but we butt heads all the time. We know how to push each other's buttons, and sometimes we're a bit careless towards each other. Of course at the end of the day I love her, but Rose really aggravates me sometimes, and I _know_ that feeling is mutual.

"Is anything broken? What happened? Are you okay? Your insurance covers this right? Oh God, Bella you nearly scared my half to death on the phone!" Rose doesn't attempt to keep her voice down. She's let her blonde hair fall down in waves on her shoulders, and somehow she had time to pick out the perfect outfit before coming here. Compared to me, she looked like a goddess.

"Yes, long story, not really, yes, and I'm half sorry." I said answering her question vaguely. "I broke my nose and got a concussion, thank you very much. I can't believe you let me go home with Edward, Rose! I was drunk, and now you've made me look bad in front of him! Do you know how hard it'll be to look him in the eye next time I see him? Impossible, just impossible."

We're starting to draw attention, so I start heading in the direction of the exit. "Are you going to blame this on me?! You wouldn't physically leave the bar. You were pretty sure you were walking on sunshine, and Edward seemed to think he could help you home – and he called me to let me know he was just going to let you crash at his place. _You're_ the one who made a fool out of yourself; don't turn this around on _me, _the person who had to pick you up from the hospital, okay?" Rose said in her _you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me _tone that would scare a normal person to the moon and back. Me? It doesn't even faze me anymore.

"Best friends don't let other best friends do stupid things – you should have helped me! You know I don't like drinking. I don't remember anything that even happened, and it was supposed to be the night of all nights!" I complain. I thank God our apartment isn't far, and Rose's fast and furious driving is shedding minutes off of our drive.

"Whatever, Isabella, I could seriously care less. You can talk to me when you've got your stuff straight, okay? I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Ohh, the full name. That's when you know we're actually fighting.

"Fine, _Rosalie_, don't talk to me then. You've been on my nerves lately anyways." I huff and look out the window.

Rosalie gasps and whips her head into my direction. "REALLY? _I've _been on _your_ nerves? All I ever hear about is _Edward this_ and _Edward that._ You're so stuck in your own little word you haven't asked _for two weeks _how I was. It's really not that hard just to say a simple, _Rose, how was your day?_ I listen to your boring stories but you don't care about mine? Unbelievable Isabella. Seriously." That kind of hit me below the belt, and I say no more.

Have I really been oblivious to the world around me? Have I really been ignoring my best friend for some man? I have.

The next moment in the car is very awkward and the tension hangs deep in the air. Suddenly I don't feel like being mad at Rose anymore, I just want her to be my friend. Everything kind of escalates quickly and dies out quickly between us. Usually it works out find when someone admits they're wrong, or we meet on middle grounds. As much as I hate admitting defeat, I can do so gracefully, and it is going to be me who will end up apologizing. However, I don't think I can handle anymore emotions to run through my body at the moment, and I'm physically and mentally exhausted.

When we finally reach the apartment I climb out of the car and softly shut the passenger door. I follow Rose into the house and go straight to the room. We do not exchange a word and go our separate ways.

EPOV

Leaving the hospital, I feel confused and ashamed. I knew I probably shouldn't have pretended to be Bella's husband, but I just wanted to make sure she was alright. It was agonizing knowing she was possibly in pain and there was nothing I could do about it. However, I didn't think that it was going to be _that_ big of a deal with her. I figure that Bella must've been through more than she's letting on.

However, I still cannot believe I'm going to have to work up the courage to ask her out on a date for the second time. Obviously the Friday night date isn't happening; Bella hates me as far as I know right know. Honestly, the first time I imagined Bella waking up in my bed didn't end quite like this . . . at all. I guess second times the charm right (if there is a second time). I try to catch a taxi back to my apartment, but then I remember I've got no money and I think that's what the drivers want for payment. I feel as if I don't have the energy to walk home either. I sit down on a bench and take a deep breath of air. _Someone has it worse,_ I tell myself. _Someone's more miserable than you are._

I stop to think about that. Sure, maybe there's someone having a worse day. Maybe someone just lost their job, maybe someone just got divorced, maybe someone was just killed. But, the fact that someone else is hurting doesn't change the fact that I am. However petty my complaints may be, they're still legitimate complaints, and I still deserve to be upset over them. Not being upset doesn't make all those other people happier; it just means I'm denying myself the pleasure of hurting, and that's doing no good to anyone. So, I don't restrain myself. I mentally curse and cry and yell at myself because I very well might have just made the biggest mistake of my lifetime.

Feeling like a philosopher, I get up off of my bench and proceed to walk home. The house seems lonely and cold. I wish I'd gotten a bigger apartment, maybe then this morning would have turned out differently (preferably with Bella expressing her undying love for me, but whatever). But what ifs and maybes aren't really worth my time at the moment.

I kick my shoes off and plop down on my bed. My nose is buried in my sheets in such a way that I can't really breathe, but I don't think I should get to breathe after the mess I've caused. I'd say I sufficiently screwed up my life. Maybe I'm being dramatic, but I'm okay with that. Better to overestimate than to underestimate, right? Right.

I do the next logical thing; scream into my pillow of course.

BPOV

I hate myself. I hate Jacob. I hate God. I hate Rosalie. I hate Edward. I hate unwashed bed sheets. I hate alcohol. I hate people who are drunk. I hate that I was drunk. I hate hangovers. I hate hospitals. I hate hating everything. And lastly, I hate everything.

No, I haven't apologized to Rose yet. I'm pretty sure I can forgive Edward, just not right now. I hate that Jacob left me alone in this world. I don't think it's fair to me, to be forced to go on. Sometimes I feel like high school wasn't drama-filled, and now the universe is getting back at my by throwing every imaginable curve ball in my direction.

Slowly, I pick myself off of my bed, one limb at a time. First my legs, then my arms, and then I'm walking out the door. I almost remind myself of that old Christmas special where Chris Cringle is teaching that snow monster how to walk. I give myself a small pep talk, knowing I can at least redeem myself in Rose's eyes.

I hope.

_I walk into the living room and see Rose browsing something on her Iphone, watching one of our favorite comedies and straightening her hair – in other words it was a typical Sunday for her. I cleared my throat, and Rose perks an eyebrow, pausing the TV and turning her attention to me. I still felt like death, but I couldn't exactly lie down for long without my guilt eating away at me for being rude. I guess it's just not in my nature to hold grudges._

_"Rose?" I start, and give a glance around the living room. _

_"C'mon, I don't have all day, and neither do you. Spit it out," Rose smiles and runs her hands through her hair. _

_ "I'm sorry...I was tired and taking it out on you. I don't blame you. I blame myself_, _and I needed an outlet for anger_, _and I was tired of beating myself up, and you just happened to be the closest victim. Forgive me?" I ask, eagerly._

_"Bella, I just wanted an apology; I didn't need you to psycho-analyze yourself for me," Rose laughs, and I know she's okay. We never stay mad too long (at each other anyways). "But, anyways…Edward called, I don't think you could hear it after your screaming to yourself. He says he has your address book, your phone, your purse, all of that. I didn't exactly know what to tell him, so I just said you were asleep. You might want to call him, he said something about feeling sorry…I don't want to get involved," Rose said in a voice that told me she __did__, in fact want to get involved. I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell her eventually. _

_Just not now. Baby steps. I don't think I really should have to go through all that humiliation __again__ today. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't put of telling Rose too long._

_"Uh, okay. I don't know what to tell him. I think I'm going to drive over there now…well, maybe not now, maybe after a shower or something."_

_"That's a good idea. In fact, take a bath, we can afford it." Rose smiled and waved me off. "Now, shoo, Gloria is about to tell Jay she's pregnant, and I know you haven't seen this episode yet. You hate seeing the endings of shows you didn't see."_

_"Yes, and I also hate when you give away the ending. Although I guess I already knew that Gloria was pregnant. I'm going to take a bath, preferably with candles if I can find some. Thanks, Rose." I say with a smile and walk into our bathroom. _

_I'm almost positive we have candles in here somewhere._

_After I was sufficiently water logged and clean, I stepped out of the bath and decided it was time to go out into the real world. _

_I brushed out my hair and put it in a quick side braid. I put on some dark wash jeans and my college sweatshirt – it wasn't like I needed to impress Edward. He may not even want anything to do with me after tonight. I don't know if that's for better or for worse. _

_On one hand, if Edward was out of my life,_ _it'd settle my completely unsettling feelings for him. My guilt would be gone. I could go back to my life, and it would be like he never existed. Though, I can't exactly see myself going back to 100%. I would miss Edward. I would have constant __what if__ scenarios running through my head. I would imagine our children._

_No…that's too soon. _

_So maybe I won't imagine our children. But I would imagine our house, our wedding photos. I would imagine myself driving to his work on our lunch breaks so we could be together. I would wonder if he was a boxer of brief kind of guy. Shit, I sound crazy. Maybe I'm obsessed, and maybe this is just a crush. I don't think that there's any eliminating Edward Masen out of my life. _

_Definitely not. _

"Rose what number did Edward call from?" I ask walking into the living room. Rose hasn't moved from her positioning; only now instead of straightening her hair she was cleaning her thousands of makeup brushes.

"Um, no I didn't memorize it but if you look on my phone real quick you can call him back from the number. Hurry, though, because I was in the middle of Pinterest browsing. This lady found a new way to curl your eyelashes so they last all day, and it was just getting good. Okay?" Roses says, looking me dead in the eye. I wanted to laugh, but I know how seriously Rose takes Pinterest. It was like me, only with books.

"Yeah, I'll keep it short. Thanks babe." I take her phone and scroll to the call history list. I looked at his number, trying to commit it to memory. I mentally scoff at myself. I _am_ pathetic.

After two rings, he picks up. "Rose?" Edward's delicious voice asks, with a tint of sadness.

"No, actually, this is Bella." I pause for a minute, "I was just calling because uh, Rose told me you had some stuff I left behind at your place, and I thought – if you don't mind of course, that I could stop by and pick it up." I'm surprised by the aura of confidence I seem to be giving off, though I can't imagine my face looks the same.

"Sure, that'd be perfect. Any idea when you'll be stopping by?"

"We don't live all that far apart, I'll be there in around 10 minutes. Sound good?"

"Yeah…uh hey I was wondering if uh-"

"Alright Edward I'll see you later okay?"

I hung up the phone after writing down Edward's address.

"Don't be too long, I rented this movie, I think you'll love it. I want you back before seven, young lady." Rose scolds.

"I promise."

_This is it,_ I think. I certainly thought it was going to be longer before I was going to have to face him, but I think that the sooner I get this over with, the quicker I can get over (or under…) Edward.

It's not long before I'm standing on Edward's _Apartment sweet Apartment_ door mat, debated the pros and cons of knocking on the door rather than ringing the doorbell. On one hand, I really do like door bells, and on the other hand, I could start to be one of those cute girlfriends with a signature knock.

Well, signature knock it is.

_Click, clickity click click. _Oh yeah, Bella. _That's_ sexy.

Edward' doesn't come to the door. "Edward? It's me Bella." I call out, loudly enough for him to hear me, yet quietly enough so that I didn't disturb his neighbors.

"Coming!" I hear a shout from behind the door. "Hi, Bella. Sorry, I was uh…reading. Do you have anywhere to go after this?" he asks.

"Other than home and maybe the drugstore, no, why?"

"I was hoping that we could talk. I've been thinking a lot about what happened, and I want you to know, I'm sorry. I'm not that good under pressure, and when you got hurt I saw red, basically-" he stops to laugh "I even considered going to Med school, so that I could be better prepared next time something like that happens."

That confused me. Something like what? Like me going home with him drunk, or me getting hurt. I knew choice A was never going to happen again, but choice B on the other hand…

"That's funny," I stop and pause, "I hope you're not appalled with me or anything. What happened was…for a lack of words, straight up embarrassing." I find that I can't look Edward in the eyes. I put myself out there. I told him I was uncomfortable, now how is he going to retaliate?

"Really?! _You _were embarrassed? I was mortified! I thought you thought I was a fool," _I did, "_Well I don't think you should be embarrassed. It could have happened to anybody. And the getting drunk thing, well I should tell you exactly why you were drinking though…I'm not sure how much you remember, but here it goes anyways. When we went to the club, Emmett and I saw you girls. We went over and said hi. Somewhere during the night I asked you out—"

I don't hear anything else. Edward asked me out. Of course, I would have said yes, of course I would decide that I would celebrate with the rare glasses of alcohol. It doesn't matter, suddenly, because Edward and I were going to go on a date. Edward-the-boy-I'm-obsessed-with-Masen is interested in me, plain Jane herself. I start to imagine our first date. Edward doesn't exactly seem like the romantic-type, but I'm sure he is going to put something perfect together for us. Maybe we would end up going on a second date…and then a third and a fourth, until finally we were a 'thing', and then perhaps a year later we would get engaged, and eventually married. I would tell Edward my sob story, and he would hold me and tell me that thinks don't happen for a reason, things just suck, and there's nothing we can do about it. He wouldn't give me the sympathetic smile I hate; he would look at me and say he couldn't imagine what I've been through, and that will be the perfect answer. _Or maybe just one date is fine._ Wait – he didn't even officially ask me out yet!

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Edward asks, unsure of himself.

"What? Um, no, could you repeat that, actually?" I plead sheepishly.

"Well, they do say third times a charm…Bella, would you give me the highest honor of going on a date with me, this upcoming Friday?" Edward looks at me through his oddly long eyelashes.

"Edward, of course I will,"I say as I give a mini-screech and hug him, "I'm so glad you asked. I was beginning to think my attraction for you was completely unreasonable. I'm kind of a fool when it comes to dating…romance…all that jazz." I smile. This is turning out to be a whole lot better than I imagined this going.

"Bella, I could compare you to a goddess, how could you think your attraction was one-sided I'm so happy that you've even given me a chance, and hopefully many, many more chances in the near future." Edward lifts my hand and gives it a quick peck. I blush and smile.

If only that kiss could have been my lips, rather than my hand. "I really can't stay." I smile, "I've got an impatient Rose waiting for me at seven, and it's now 6:55. I'll surely be late."

"But baby, it's cold outside." Edward smiles, reciting words from a classic song.

"I've got to go away." I sigh, repeating the next line.

"But baby it's cold outside."

"This evening has been so very nice." I smile, standing up.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"Edward, if you wouldn't mind could you get my purse? After all, I do believe that's what I came here in the first place for, and it'd be quite ironic if I don't even leave with it, no?" I flirt.

"Indeed it would. Stay here, I'll be back in a blink of an eye." I give a small smile.

Edward returns with my purse and other items, and I give a quick goodbye.

The drive home I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Not even the fact that I happened to hit every single red light on my way home could bring me down.

I walk upstairs to my apartment, and funny enough, Rose is asleep.

_I could've stayed longer…_

**A/N: Was it as good as you hoped! I know it's not very long but I think it was a nice chapter. This is the foundation for the rest of the B/E moments in this story. **

**For a little review incentive, here's a small exerpt from the next chapter…**

At around four-thirty, I got this message from Bella:

"_Hi, Edward, it's me…uh Bella. But, I mean you probably know that because this is the number that _you_ called _me_ from, but whatever. I was, uh thinking about our date tonight and-" _there's a pause in the voicemail, and I can hear Bella give a soft cry, _"I can't do it. I'm really, truly sorry._

**Review and you'll get the rest of this paragraph and the next two paragraphs as well! (Oh and let's give a big thank you to my beta 4MeJasper for this ch)!**


	12. Chapter 12 Life is a Hurricane

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist, never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

"_So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane." ― John Green_

_~~Inked~~_

**We've been in Bella's mind for a while, and that wasn't really the intention for this story. But…you know Bella, when she wants to be heard she's stubborn about it and just didn't let me go. So, I wrote her for a while, and now I'm going to try and stick with Edward from here on out. I think now instead of chapter excerpts I'm going to be offering outtakes, too. More details at the bottom. Oh, and of course let's not forget to give thanks to my wonderful, and utterly ninja-like beta 4MeJasper! (And I actually got to all the reviews last week *yay*)**

_~~Inked~~_

When Bella left, I was in pure bliss. Now, I'm not what you might have a called a 'Mama's boy', but I felt that I shouldn't be leaving my mother out of my life (though if I never saw my father again it'd be too soon), and decided to give her a call. Of course we weren't on the best terms, with my dropping out of school and all, but still. One of my brothers was dead, another was. . . an annoyingly-successful psychologist. I guess if I labeled myself, I'd be the disappointment that will never live up to my father's standards, and I think I'm starting to be okay with that. I'm exactly where I want to be (okay, not exactly) and in no way am I disappointing myself, therefor my life is looking pretty good. With high thoughts and a positive attitude, I called my mom.

She picked up before one full ring.

"Edward?" my perky mother asked as if it was completely unrealistic that I would be calling her on my own account.

"Yeah, mom. It's me." I smile a little to myself. The last time I called my mother was before I met Bella. That seems like such a long time ago now.

"Oh, it's so good to hear from you! I was beginning to think you'd never call. How funny that I was just thinking about you? Things are different around here without you." Mom gives a hearty sigh and I can almost see how she'd put her hand over her heart.

"It's nice to hear your voice as well. How have you been, Ma?" I ask.

"Ma? Is that what you New Yorkers say?" she snickers. "I've always been a Ma, your father calls _his_ mother Ma. Am I really getting so old that you feel I no longer deserve two 'm's' in my given name?" Ah, my mother. She's very perceptive, and the littlest things bug her sometimes; it's quite comical, actually.

"Well, no. You haven't aged a year since 25. I was just trying out a new name. Mom it is, okay? Nevertheless, how have you been?" I laugh, sitting on my bed.

"I've been absolutely fantastic, even better now that you've called. Your father and I's anniversary is coming up, and we want to get you boys together again so we can all celebrate as a family," she pauses, "I know we're not all exactly picture perfect, but it just breaks my heart to know you boys no longer speak. Do you think you could possibly just…play house or something for one night to make your dear old mother happy?"

Good mood=half gone. I hate family 'get-togethers'. They always end with someone needing a therapy sessions; spoiler alert, that someone is usually me.

And therapy isn't cheap, let me tell you.

"I'll have to think about that one Mom. I uh," I debated not telling her about Bella, because it was just one date and maybe I was overreacting by thinking Bella might actually want us to get somewhere as I do, "I was actually calling for something."

Do I tell her about Bella? I feel like our first date is going to be so significant, and it would be even more special if I {one day} looked back and said, _hey look at how excited I was, who knew that date was the first of many?_ Yeah, that'd be a sweet story to tell over dinner, at our first anniversary, our fifth, our tenth…

"I'm calling because I'm seeing someone." That's not a lie? Technically I _will_ be dating her eventually. "Her name is Bella. You've always been overly enthusiastic and involved in other people's love lives. If you're going to be overly enthusiastic and involved over someone's love life then I figured, who better than your own son?" I chuckle nervously.

"Mom?"

She sqeals. Freakin' _squeals._

"Edward, I couldn't be happier," she pulls the phone away from her ear and informs my father of the news. I really didn't think he would care, but I didn't stop her. "Tell me about her."

"Uh," how to describe Bella? Perfect? Beautiful? Witty? "She's a girl, and she has brown hair and brown eyes," _wow Edward, your certainly doing her Justice. Not._ "And she's unconventionally beautiful. I don't think I've ever met someone like her before in my life, Mom. You'll have to meet her someday, if things get going like I wish."

"Whoa, slow down there, tiger. What you mean if things get going?"

"I don't know. I'm utterly obsessed with Bella, but not in a weird way. Like, I don't want to not be with her, and I can't imagine ever thinking differently. I think she's-" my mom cuts me off.

"The one?"

There's a long pause. Did I think Bella was the one? I can't imagine a place where Bella doesn't exist (not that I want to). I don't ever see myself settling down with anyone else. Isabella Masen sounds better than anything I've ever heard.

"I'm not sure yet. But I think she's going to make me very happy. I didn't want to leave my own mother out of the loop. That's all I really called to say."

"Wait, Edward! Don't hang up now, you've got me intrigued!"

"I'm really sorry, I've got to go. I'll try to call more often."

"Ed-" Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not the kind of person that hangs up on my mother, but I really just wanted to go to sleep. My day was long, and I literally have felt the worst and best emotions of my life, and I think I may be going prematurely grey with stress.

_And the ladies love the hair._ Not that that matters, but I'm fairly certain _Bella_ loves the hair, and _that _ matters.

_~~Inked~~_

Annnnd, back to reality. I had work, as typically people do every Monday. I woke up, feeling not only tired but a sense of accomplishment, and eagerly went to catch a cab.

I learned from Bella to be as rude as possible trying to catch a cab, but I didn't really want to be rude right now.

I went over to where I saw a young lady was getting into a cab, and asked, "Would you mind if I could also catch a ride?" with a polite smile.

And if the poor girl didn't choke on her own tongue "Uh, yeah, no sure you can share this cab with me."

I promptly gave the driver my address, and he replied with "Yeah, yeah, shut up and stop being cheery. It's too early in the morning for me to deal with perky and energetic people like you."

Well, I am my mother's son. "Okay, sir." I reply.

"There you go again. Just…stop talking altogether, okay?" the man's obviously annoyed.

My day was uneventful. There were no outrageous costumers today (it's Monday). Emmett didn't show up which meant I had double the tattoos to cover, but that's okay because it also gave me double the tips. Somehow I knew that my week was going to go eerily slow as I waited for Friday to approach. But, the good thing is, now I have Bella's number.

I called her as soon as I went home. There was no answer, and because I didn't want to seem eager, I didn't call again.

As I predicted, my week continued like this…

Moooooooooooondaaaaaaaayyyyy y

Tuuuueeeessssssssssdddddddda aaaaaaayyyyyyy

Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeedddddddnn neeeeesssssddddddddaaaayyyyy yy

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuurrr rssssssssssssssdddddddaaaaay yyyy

Friday.

I thought Friday was going to be one of the happiest days of my life in a long time. I was wrong (well, half wrong…you'll see)

At around four-thirty, I got this message from Bella:

"_Hi, Edward, it's me…uh Bella. But, I mean you probably know that because this is the number that _you_ called _me_ from, but whatever. I was, uh thinking about our date tonight and-" _there's a pause in the voicemail, and I can hear Bella give a soft cry, _"I can't do it. I'm really, truly sorry. I wanted us to work, but I think that there's no way I can…be in a relationship right now. I'm just not ready, and in a way I'm not sure I ever will be. I guess what I'm saying is, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry if you're upset by this, I would be if the situation was reversed. It's not that I don't like you. I just wish that my past didn't define me, but it does, and that's not something I want you to have to live with. I'm not good for you, and by doing this, stopping us from ever happening, I think I'm saving us both a lot of heartbreak. I hope you can understand. I won't say I hope we can still be friends because after you hear this you probably won't ever want to talk to me again." _

I cried. I cried genuinely-masculine tears as I thought of what this message meant. At about five I stopped crying long enough to hear my phone ring. I didn't answer it, in fear of it being someone that wanted to hang out or like, talk or something.

Well, imagine my surprise when I hear the voicemail pick up and Bella's voice start talking.

"_Edward, it's me again. Uh, I'm really sorry about that voicemail, going back and listening to it makes me sound really harsh and mean, in my ears. Rose thinks I'm an idiot for doing this. I want to talk to you, not via voicemail. It's not like I want to see you in pain or anything, uhh not that you're obligated to feel pain over this because for all I know you're already over me. I just want to leave things between us clear, without any questions as to where we stand with one another. Call me back, okay?" _

But, I didn't. Instead I cried again and considered calling my mom, but that seemed downright pathetic.

My last message came around eight.

"_Edward? I know you're getting these messages. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but could you at least tell me if you're not planning on ever making contact me again? I mean, if you're going to change your number or something you should clue me in so I'm not leaving some stranger dramatic messages. Please, please, just…I don't even know. Call me, I guess."_

After that, I took a shower. It was a long shower, and I thought about what Bella had said in her messages, and I thought about her pleas to call her back. When I finally ran out of hot water, and my bathroom mirror was sufficiently fogged, I went back into my room, put on some pajamas, got my wallet, and went down to catch a cab.

I was going to do Bella one better than call her. I asked for a date, and that's what is going to happen tonight. I sent Bella a quick text.

_Is Rose home?_

Without too much of a delay she replied.

_It's Friday night, of course not. Why?_

I didn't reply. Instead I went downtown, got a large cheese pizza, a liter of coke-a-cola, a copy of _Bridesmaids (_that movie is hilarious no matter what gender you might be) and some chocolate. Bella and I were going on a date, even if it kills me.

_~~Inked~~_

I knock on Bella's front door, and wait until she comes to open it. "Rose, it's open."

I start to wonder what would've happened if I was some crazy murderer, and put it in the back of my mind to keep her front door locked.

"Actually, it's me."

Bella's small form freezes on the couch. I can barely make her out as the windows are drawn, and the lights are off.

"Edward? Why are you here?" she asks. I walk around to face her on the couch, and kneel down next to her.

"You said you wanted to talk." I smile, "There's plenty of time for that. In the middle of this talking, I assumed that two adults, as friends, could eat pizza and milk chocolate, drink soda and watch one of the funniest movies out there. Bella, I've only known you for…I don't know how long we've known each other, but I do know this. There's no going back. Bella, even if you aren't willing to be with me romantically, at least allow me to be one of your friends." I beg.

"How…how could you want that. Edward, you don't know me. I'm carrying so much more than I've lead you to believe and you don't want to have to worry about my problems, trust me. I'm just trying to save us both some heartbreak. I won't deny your pizza, because I'm hungry, and I guess we can watch a movie, but we're going to have to talk…until we figure something out."

"Isabella, I'm willing to talk all night if you'll give me the chance. I'm more than willing to get involved with you and your terrible problems that have claimed your life." As say this I open the pizza box and pop the DVD into the play.

"I'm not so sure you do. Given the choice, I wouldn't want to deal with me either." She sighs, and I see a tear roll down her face.

"Hey, don't cry-"

"No, don't tell me not to cry! Maybe I want to cry. It's so hard to have to act so put together and fine for everyone all the time. I'm done. I'm not okay. My life is a mess and there's nothing I can do to help it or fix it. God, it's my job to go and tell people that they're empowered, and they can do anything they want with their lives, and I don't believe that myself. I'm such a hypocrite."

"Okay, so maybe 'don't cry' was a bad choice of words. Bella, I don't know who you are. I don't know what you come from, and I don't know what you've been through. I can tell you this, though. Unconditionally, and indefinitely, I want to know Isabella Black. I need to have you in my life, and I know that on at least some conditions, you feel the same way. Who knows, maybe I could help you? But don't limit yourself, because that's exactly what you're doing. You're closing me out, and it's not fair. I'm a big boy, Bella, I know what I want in life, and I'm not going to deny myself the simple pleasure of getting that. And Bella…I want you. I want to know you and all your imperfections, not that I actually believe you own any." I sigh. "Bella, I don't think there's any other way I can describe what you mean to me."

I don't think I can pull the _L_ word until at least our fifth date.

"Edward, that's the nicest thing that anyone's ever said to me, but…"

"Does there have to be a but?" I moan.

At least that got a short chuckle out of her.

"I think there does. Edward, I'm not talking about some small insecurity or anything like that. I'm dealing with something serious. I don't want you to be blindsided in all of this, but I'm just not in a place where I can openly tell people what's happened to me. I think that you're misunderstanding just how real this is. I know you want to be with me – heck I want to be with you too, but I'm not normal. I'm always going to be that chick with the baggage. I'm so sorry."

There's an uncomfortable silence as I wait and decide how to word this.

"So that's it then? You're not even going to compromise with me? Bella, I get it. You're a screwed up kid, but I think there's no one that's 100% _not_ screwed up. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm going to be completely supportive. If this whole thing is really that bad, I might freak out. I'm only human. But, look at the facts," I stop and smile at her. "You're ridiculously attractive, I'm ridiculously attractive, you want me, I want you, together we would make quite the team."

"Yeah," Bella laughs, "we would, wouldn't we?"

"Hell yeah! But in all seriousness Bella, if you don't think you're quite ready to be in a relationship, I'll respect that. I won't love it, but any kind of interaction with you would be enough. At least let me be your friend, for now at least." I look up at her through my lashes and I can practically see her resolve breaking.

"Maybe, but listen-"

"We can be friends?" I stand up, excited.

"I guess, but Edward-"

"No way, this would be a particularly cruel joke Ms. Black."

"Edward, shut up for a second." She laughs and I stop talking.

"We can be friends, but that has to be it. No romantic gestures, or hints, just friends. If anything we do together would deem inappropriate for me and Rosalie to do together, then we're going down the wrong path. Got it?"

"Got it. You might change your mind about me though, and when that time comes I'll be waiting with open arms. You remember that sweetheart." I smile. "Now, let's finish our pizza and this movie, it's getting particularly interesting."

And that was the beginning of the Adventures of Bella and Edward.

**A/N: Guys, the story is actually picking up now. Bella and Edward are 'friends' (we'll see how long this lasts). This chapter was really cute to write, and I hope you guys like it as much as I do. For Rose's Point of View when Bella left the voicemails, review!**

**The next update won't be until after thanksgiving, so happy early thanksgiving everyone!**

**On a different topic, who saw/is going to see breaking dawn part two!?**


	13. Chapter 13 Life is Unpredictable

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist, never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." ― Albert Camus

_~~Inked~~_

"Damn New England weather-men. You know, people say that the weather up here is unpredictable, but seriously, if you're going to be like some type of weather expert, you should be able to tell the difference between snow and sun.? I get that it's December, but still. About half-way through the movie it started getting really cold in Bella's apartment. We thought perhaps there was just some type of draft, and we ignored it. As soon as I went to walk out the door I see she left a window open and there's snow on the ground! Together Bella and I concluded that it was indeed snowing outside.

"Well, finally someone with my point of view. Though, you've got to give these guys a break, they aren't superhuman. New England is just…a challenge I guess. But, I was hoping for sunny skies on my New Year's, and the way things are looking now the roads are going to be real bad for a while," Bella sighs.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna get going. Bye Bella." I said, fully prepared to make the five mile jog home in the snow. In all honesty, I really didn't want too, but I didn't want to overstep my stay.

"Are you kidding? It's who knows how many degrees below zero and you think I'm going to let you leave? Oh no, you're stuck with me," Bella laughs.

"You're sure? My house really isn't all that far from here," I offer, hoping Bella declines.

"I'm positive. Sit down in the living room, let me call Rose and see where she is, okay?" Bella asks, going into her room with her phone obviously not caring for an answer. Bella's cute like that.

I smile to myself. This night went a lot better than planned, and although I can't say I'm 100% happy with our 'friendship', I'm content as of now. Though, I now realize I've got to break it to my mom that the girl I like refused me, _and_ that I most likely will not be attending her 'family thanksgiving', and I know she'll be crushed. I think I can live with that, though; not that I don't care what my mother thinks, but I just know family get-togethers are a bad idea.

Bella walks into the room. "Rose says she's going to be staying with Emmett, because the roads suck. It's just going to be me and you. Our rooms are kind of a mess, so we can sleep in here. You take the couch, and I'll go grab an air mattress," Bella offers.

"No way. You can sleep in your bed, and I can take the couch. You don't have to babysit me. I'm a big boy and I can handle sleeping on my own. Trust me, Bella, I'll be fine." I smirk.

"Oh, no. That's rude. I'm not going to just go to my room and let you stay out here by yourself. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"A normal one. I'm serious, Bella, I'll be fine." I'm not about to lose this one. I'm stubborn, that's like _my thing._

"Well, I'm not normal," _trust me, I know, _"and I'm not letting up on this, so you might as well drop it. I'm going to go lock my bedroom door from the inside, and then come back through…a way that I'm not going to tell you, that way as far as you know I can't even get in my room." Bella skips to her room, locks the door and then somehow comes back through Rose's room.

"There."

"Fine, well then you can take the couch, and I'll blow up an air mattress for myself. I've already made you uncomfortable enough."

"Edward, you idiot, you're not making me uncomfortable. I love the air mattress. I'll be good. Now you get set up on the couch." She lifts an eyebrow.

"_Or,_ you get set up on the couch, and tell me where the air mattress is so I can set it up for myself. That sounds so much better."

Bella sighs. I laugh.

"You're not letting up on this?"

"No," I reply with a smile on my face.

"Then consider victory to be yours, Mr. Masen. I think I've met my match."

Now, if I could get Bella to say those exact words in a different context, than victory truly would be mine.

And so Bella got me the air mattress, a blanket and two pillows, and we both went to sleep in the living room.

Or, at least Bella did.

You see, our dear Bella is _quite_ the sleep-talker. Her murmurs stop me from even getting close to falling asleep. I tried to ignore her; it seemed like an invasion of privacy not to. Then she started talking about dancing chickens and other random things. How fun it would be to be able to read her mind at this moment? But then, her dream seemed to be getting darker, more full of angst.

"Fay, don't," Bella whispers. Fay's a name Bella's said on more than one occasion by now, and she still hasn't given me enough clues to figure out what Fay's relation is to Bella. "Fay, come back to bed."

A lesbian lover? Didn't seem likely, but that's where the signs were pointing.

"Fay, Fay, where are you?" Bella asks urgently, peaking my interest.

"Jacob, where's Fay? Jacob? Jacob? Are you in the house?" Bella's voice gets progressively louder.

"Rose? Royce? Where is everybody? Wait, what are you doing here? No…no, NOO!"

With the sudden realization that Bella's having a nightmare, I wake her up. Groggily Bella looks at me.

"Oh, thank God you're here. I had the worst dream, that both you and Fay died, and your rotten friend Royce. I love you, Jacob." She says, and closes her eyes and resumes her sleep.

What the hell? First of all, I don't even know who Fay, or Royce is. Second of all, my name is not Jacob, and third, I'm almost positive Bella does _not_ love me. Hallucinations, I conclude. She must've thought she was seeing her Jacob. Perhaps he was a lover of hers? I don't know.

I do know that Bella is a weird chick, though.

_~~Inked~~_

The next morning the roads are paved, and I'm all set up to go home. I decide to go to work in my pajamas straight from Bella's, as in Emmett's manual (which I've read over quite thoroughly) says nothing about a dress code. It's not like I work in an office or something like that.

I leave Bella a note:

_**Had to go to work, didn't want to wake you. Last night was a blast, hope to hear from you soon—E**_

When I get to work, Emmett is there along with the company of Rosalie, looking perfect as ever.

"Why hello there, sleeping beauty, you're late. I'll forgive you under the circumstances that you covered for me yesterday, and the roads suck today." Emmett says.

"Oh shut up, Emmett. So what happened with Bella?" Rosalie asks, very interested. "Last I heard she hated you. Or, the idea of you I guess, I don't really know. That girl gives me a headache."

"Rose, I think I'll let Bella dish out her own drama thank you very much. All I'll say is that we're friends as of now." I frown internally. _Friends_.

"Friends?" Rose mimics my thoughts. "Ooh, that must stink, bro. Hang in there." Rose laughs.

"Is it bring your annoying sort of girlfriend to work day, or what, Emmett?" I tease.

"Oh shut up, you wish. I brought Rosalie with me under the grounds of neither of us were confident in Rose's car's ability to bring her home safely. I'm sure you'd understand if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you, little man?"

I rolled my eyes. It was bad enough Emmett called me 'little man' in private, but in front of Rose? Now she's going to laugh, and call me that too…and I'd be surprised if this little name doesn't get passed onto Bella.

"Yeah, lay off," Rose says, then whispers under her breath with a slight chuckle, "little man."

"Thanks Emmett. I really appreciate your spreading the worst nickname a guy could possibly have around. Really, thanks." I'm pretty good at sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Emmett is too.

Emmett and I then get down to business, and he tells me my clients, their names, and their desired tattoo, blah blah blah. It looks like this Saturday's going to be busy.

_~~Inked~~_

"Oh hey, Edward," my name sounds weird, almost, coming from Emmett, "before you leave, my family's having a New Year's Eve thing. I don't know, it's kind of a formal event and it's awful every year, not to mention terribly boring – but you should come! I have an invitation for you, and it's plus one," Emmett winks.

"And why do I want to go to your family's terrible party that's, oh my God dude, $30 a plate?" I could do a lot better things with $30 than go to a terrible party.

"Because, I'll be there, and Rose will be there, and Bella will be there, most likely. Who knows, maybe this year the party will be tolerable! And, if you're lucky, you can win over Bella; just saying, I bet you look good in a suit."

"You think so? I do have the torso for it, don't I?" I look down at myself approvingly. I'm not going to lie, I'm hot.

"Definitely. So, are you in or out?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know, let me check and make sure Bella's down for it, and then let me see if I own a suit."

**A/n: I have a lot of excuses as to why this chapter was so late but I'm not going to waste your time with that. Cough *emails such* cough cough *new laptop* cough cough *RL* cough cough *couldn't find my activation key for Microsoft 2010 cough*, wow I must be coming down with something. If this gives you any idea how late this chapter is, when I wrote it, it was originally a Thanksgiving 'thing'. One last note I'd like to thank and congratulate my wonderful beta 4MeJasper, who's story, Her Keeper, has just reached 1,000 reviews (actually now I think it's more like 1,100 or something)! It's JxB which I don't usually go for, but it's really good and I think you guys will enjoy it. And I'm sorry this chapter was so short :( **

**REVIEW: I'll answer one question you have about the story. Example: Why is Bella's last name Black? Answer: ******

**(I'm not giving anything away for free, hence the stars, though I think the answer's obious ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Life is Cowardly

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist, never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." ― Albert Camus

_~~Inked~~_

Because I am a coward, I've decided there is absolutely no way that I am going to ask Bella to come to the New Year's party in person. It would be less awkward for both of us if I just send her a text. If she can't/doesn't want to go to the party, then she can just politely give me an excuse and won't be pressured. I won't have to face rejection. Perfect.

_**Hey :) Em's parents are hosting a New Years thing. Rose is gonna be there too. Wanna come?-E**_

And now we wait. I can hear my heart beating in my chest, and my face felt like it was on fire. My hands are clammy, and I really wish there was a way to take back a text or something of the sort. It's the middle of the day, and I'm on break at the parlor, so Bella's phone may not even be on if she's at work. Or maybe, her phone is on and she's in the middle of some big important meeting, and then her phone rings, and she gets fired, and then she sees that the text was from me, and then she hates me for getting fired, and the next thing she knows she's living on the street and –

Okay so maybe that's taking it too far, but you get the idea.

"Hey, your next costumer should be here in five," Emmett says briefly, telling me that my lunch break is just about over. Surprisingly, after Christmas a lot of people get tattoos done. Emmett's theory is that people get money, or someone offers to pay for their tattoo for a Christmas present. I think I'm going to agree with that one.

_~~Inked~~_

I forced myself not to check my phone before I got home. I tried counting backwards from 100 to busy myself, but trying to _not_ think about Bella just made me think about her more.

What her face will look like when she reads my text. How she'll most likely bite her lip as she weighs the pros and cons of my offer. Bella will probably try to analyze my text and figure out my motives, and she's a smart girl and will get the hint. I like her.

I like Isabella Marie Black. It's not a hard realization to come to and admit to myself, but if someone else asked me? I don't know what I would say.

As soon as I get home I take my phone out of my bag and turn it on. Immediately I check my new messages, and to my surprise I have not one, but three from Bella.

_**Yeah that sounds like fun! Text me the details?-Bella**_

_**Sorry, you're probably at work. I'm only just getting on break-Bella**_

_**Alice is coming now, too, just thought I'd let you know-Bella**_

I smile to myself, not only does Bella want to go, she's obviously taken a lot of time thinking about it. Just as I'm about to send a reply, I get another message.

_**Formal or semi-formal?-Bella**_

Quickly, I type out: _**Hey, glad u could make it! It's obviously New Years Eve, 8PM-12AM, formal. I can pick u up quarter till if you want?-Edward**_

Without much delay, Bella says _**Sounds good. Do I need any money, I heard it's a charity thing?-Bella**_

Emmett did mention that it's $30 a plate, and even though I really don't have $60 lying around, but I know I'm not letting Bella pay for a thing.

_**Nope! See u there then?-Edward**_

_**Okay :)-Bella**_

_Inked~~_

I decide to call Bella and let her know I'm almost at her apartment. If I do say so myself, I managed to clean up pretty nice. I went out and bought a suit and some nice shoes to go with it.

Emmett said the whole party is going to be full of a bunch of rich people who think that by going to enjoy themselves for $30 they're like saints or something, and to just try and play the part. Emmett said he and Rose are pretending to be an old married couple with three children just for the fun of it. I don't know if he's told this to Rose yet, but it doesn't exactly seem like something she'd go for.

"Hey, Bella, it's me. I'm almost at your apartment. It's probably going to be like five minutes."

"Okay. You're sure I don't need to bring anything?" Bella asks in a tone that lets me know she's busy at the moment doing this or that.

"Positive."

"Alright, see you in a bit." And with that Bella hangs up.

The city has a heavy flow of traffic going, which makes me think that we're not going to make it to the hall the Cullens rented for the event. Not to mention I'm in New York, close to Time's Square on New Year's Eve, and I've got to take a million and one detours to get to Bella's. Though, soon enough, I do make it to her apartment.

When I arrive she's just walking out of her door. I get up out of the car to greet her, and I swear my heart stops.

Bella's always been beautiful, and I know that. But tonight she looks…just as radiant as the sun. She's wearing a dark blue dress that clings to her body, showing off her perfect figure. It stops just before her knees giving a more than satisfying look at her toned legs. Also, it seems she's curled her hair and has it over one shoulder, putting on only a hint of makeup. To top off this ensemble she's wearing these long hoopy earring things and some high heels. These things probably had names, but being a guy and all I don't exactly keep myself up to date with the latest fashion choices.

"Bella, you look beautiful," I say in pure awe.

Bella blushes and looks down. She replies "You too…well, I mean…you look handsome Edward."

I laugh and thank her, opening the passenger door. "So, chivalry isn't dead?" she asks.

"Not as long as I'm alive," I inform her.

"Nice to know. It's amazing isn't it? So many people in one space just to watch a ball drop?"

"I suppose so. I think it's really great Emmett's parents are doing this though."

"Yeah, it really is. So, you know Alice right?" Bella asks, and I nod. "She's been with this same guy Jasper for more than two weeks. It's shocking actually. I knew a guy named Jasper once. We went to the same college."

"I have a brother named Jasper…Alice actually dated him before too." I suddenly start to get thinking and then I say, "Maybe it _is_ my brother."

"That would be fun," Bella smiles.

"Eh, not exactly. We weren't very close after the death of our brother." I admit, almost positive I've told Bella this before. It was probably that night at the bar, which I know she doesn't remember.

"Oh, right."

After that, we spend the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence. We arrive at the hall Esme rented. We walked inside to the party, which seemed to be in full swing. I thought Bella and I did well arriving at 8:20 considering the traffic, but Emmett's dirty look told me otherwise.

"Thirty dollars per guest," the man who sat at the doors said.

"Oh, Edward you said I didn't need money I don't have anything!" Bella said, looking honestly worried.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I asked you to come, I'll pay for you."

"No, that's really not a good idea I'll just—" she started to say before I interrupted.

"Honestly, it's fine," I said as I handed the man 60 dollars, which he put in a locked safe. That seemed excessive to me, but…

"Over here," Emmett says, motioning to an empty seat near him. The seat had Rose on one hand, and on the other? My dear brother, Mr. Jasper Masen in the flesh.

I put on a suddenly strained smile and took a seat beside Emmett. Bella said her hellos to Rose and Alice, getting up to hug them both. When she laid her eyes on my brother she gasped and put on her radiant smile, hugging him almost instantly.

"Oh my god, Jasper! I didn't think you were the one Alice was talking about! It's been so long, how _are_ you?" Bella asks.

"I've been so great, and I'm so sorry about –" Jasper begins, but Alice cuts him off with a cough and a pointed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me. Um, Jasper and I know each other from way back when. We went to college together." Bella smiles, and comes back to her seat.

"How funny, we grew inside of the same person for nine months. Remember that, buddy?" I can't help giving at least one sarcastic remark.

"Oh, this is your brother…how funny is this?" Bella said, her excitement now gone because she knows my brother and I aren't on good terms.

"Yeah, this is really funny. Small world huh?" Jasper says, trying to ease the sudden tension at the table.

"Well then it seems like Emmett and I are the only ones that don't know too much about you, Jasper." Rose says, unaware of how uncomfortable Jasper and I are.

"We have all night to make up for it. It's just so nice to meet Alice's friends." Jasper smiles, making Rosalie blush and Emmett glare at him. I would if I were Emmett too, Jasper is the one who stole Alice from their date a while back.

"This is weird," Bella whispers to herself.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Oh, nothing." She says. Not a moment later our waiter comes around to take our orders. It didn't take long seeing as there were only three options, but Emmett informed me that's how these kinds of things work, and we're lucky to have three dishes to choose from.

"So, you're into psychology too, Bella?" Alice asks.

"Um, yeah. My job as a therapist didn't give you that clue?" Bella laughs and Alice looks embarrassed.

"Well, you could be a physical therapist." Alice points out.

"I _could_ be, but I'm not." She says in reply.

"So, Edward, how are you enjoying your new job?" Jasper asks in a strangely kind tone.

Emmett perks up at his question and turns his attention to me.

"It's pretty fantastic, my boss is pretty hot so that makes is bearable." Everyone laughs save Jasper.

"I agree. I'm actually Edward's boss." Emmett says cockily.

"Oh, that's very convenient to have such a nice boss. I would sooner die than go to a party not dictated by work with my boss," Jasper says, trying to make small talk.

"I _am _pretty cool," Emmett says.

"Sure, whatever. Jasper can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?" I ask/demand.

"Uh, yeah, sure." We both got up from the table after I told Bella I wouldn't be gone long.

I took Jasper outside and just looked at him, knowing he knows what I want.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get so bad between us, and now that I'm in New York I was hoping we could try and…at least be civil towards each other. We _are_ brothers, Edward." Jasper tries to reason.

"_I_ know we're brothers; and brothers support each other. Jasper, when Tyler died I really just don't know what happened between us. All I know is now, after not speaking to me for taking charge in my own life, you're coming in here and trying to charm your way into my life, and into my friend's lives, just like you do to everyone. I _know_ you, and not only are you going to hurt Alice –"

"Whoa, you can say whatever you want about what I've done to you, or what I've done in the past but you _will not_ talk about Alice. I know I've messed up but I'm trying to make up for that now, and I can't if you're not going to give me a chance." Jasper sighs.

"Whatever. Just, don't mess up things with Bella and I, okay? We'll talk more about this later."

"Bella's a real catch, you know. I had the biggest crush on her in college, but she was so in love with her boyfriend she wouldn't even give me the time of day. I was friend-zoned so bad. She looks at you the same way she used to look at him." Jasper turns around to go inside after saying, "I'll tell her you'll be in in a minute. I'm sorry I caught you blindsided tonight."

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. _I'm not five; I can be a big boy and play nice with Jasper._

I went to get up and open the door to go in, and at the same time Bella came out. We bumped into each other, and she stumbled a bit, but I made sure she didn't fall and smiled.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just coming to make sure you were all right; and to say that the waiter took our drink order. I took the liberty of getting you a blue moon," she says, laughing "funny how one of the few things I remember from that night at the bar is your favorite type of beer."

"Funny how life works that way. It's cold, let's come on and go inside." I make a move to open the door so we can go back to the table but she stops me.

"No, are you really okay?" she asks, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later. For now let's just go back inside and enjoy ourselves."

Bella smiles and I know she agrees.

"So, you guys are brothers. I did not get that." Emmett says in all seriousness as we sit down at the table.

"Of course you didn't." Rose smiles and rolls her eyes.

_PART TWO COMING SOON_

Review for a preview!


	15. Chapter 14 Life is Cowardly Part 2

**Inked**

**Summary: **Edward, an aspiring tattoo artist, never thought he could lose so much sleep over some ink he left on a stranger's back. Well, I guess he's never met Isa-freaking-Bella Black. AH, Canon Couples...eventually

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognized characters, quotes, references, or anything else associated to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga© are not of my own creation. _

_~~Inked~~_

"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." ― Albert Camus

_~~Inked~~_

"And then, Bella got up in front of everyone and confessed her undying love for herself! Not only that but Jacob jumped in and backed her up. Man, that night they were drunk as hell," Jasper says laughing. Bella laughs too, but not whole-heartedly. For the past half hour or so it's been a battle between who remembers the most embarrassing college stories. So far, Jasper's winning.

"Jasper, stop! I was a weird kid, but so were you. Let's talk about anything else than my drunken experiences?" Bella begs, and I put a hand on her knee.

"I think it's cute. Plus we obviously see how what a graceful drunk you've turned into," I say sarcastically and Bella blushes.

Jasper meant what he said outside. He seems to be making a bona fide effort at getting along with my friends and trying not to offend me. Growing up, Jasper was the older one, but I was always far more mature. After about ten awkward minutes, everyone had the appropriate amount of liquor in their systems and it was actually a really enjoyable time. The food was good; I was happy, and so was Bella. Things seemed to be going perfectly.

That is until I noticed a pattern in Jasper's stories.

Bella and Jacob did this…

Bella and Jacob did that…

Bella did his, and Jacob had to stop her…

Jacob was here, and then Bella came…

Bella, Jacob, and I went on a double date once with my old girlfriend…

Bella and Jacob did this at that party…

Now, I didn't care so much about this until one story in particular came about. It went a little something like this…

"And then, when we went to the graduation party, Bella got so mad at me. I actually paid the school to give Bella a fake diploma! I thought it was hilarious, but Bella and her family? Not so much. Jacob got his first, obviously. The guy said these exact words, _Mr. Jacob Black, congratulations, and Mrs. Isabella Black_, _congratulations to you two sweethearts._ It was so cute, okay? So then Bella came over and punched me right in the eye! She told me to stay out of her love life, yadda yadda yadda. Later on when we go to the 'S' section, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan herself was called up and given her real diploma. But oh man, was that a laugh."

Of course I wasn't exactly enjoying hearing this, but I was confused. Bella's last name _is_ Black, not swan. I mulled over this for about five minutes. Then I got it. Swan must be her maiden name. She must have gotten married to Jacob and taken his name, therefore the joke at the graduation ceremony was that they were a cute couple or whatever.

But now, this means something. Is Bella married?

_~~Inked~~_

For the rest of the night, when I looked at Bella, she seemed a different person. The only thing that seems to make a little bit of sense is if she's married. And if she is, why is Jasper continuously talking about him in front of me? And is Bella not uncomfortable talking about her husband though she's on a date with another man?

Maybe that's why she turned down my date a couple weeks ago. She was feeling guilty for betraying her husband who obviously lives somewhere else or is gone on some sort of business trip. That _could_ be it, but still, the whole situation just doesn't add up. I'm obviously missing something.

"You seem quiet, is everything all right?" Bella asks with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, fine." _Just trying to figure _you_ out. _

Could someone as seemingly delicate as Bella do something so…scandalous?

I don't think so, but I can't ignore the facts.

"Are you sure? Everyone else is up and about! It's New Year's Eve, there's only a half hour or so of 2012!" Bella laughs and takes my hand, "I realize most of these people are old and questionable looking, but it could be fun. All of our friends are here."

"You're right. I'm sorry I haven't been very good company tonight," I apologize.

"You've been perfect company. Now let's go!"

~~_Inked~~_

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd roars. Initially, I was planning on kissing Bella as the ball dropped, but after tonight that just seemed out of place. It's only mildly awkward to be in the middle of two couples kissing passionately, but Bella and I deal with it.

Not long afterwards, the party ends. I drive Bella home, and she thanks me. I am, of course, the perfect gentlemen, but as soon as she leaves the car I let my mind wander. What man could be so unpleasing to Bella that she would want (need?) someone on the side? Or perhaps he is pleasing her, but Bella and I are just an in the moment thing.

I don't know what to think. I guess that despite feeling as if I had known Bella for ages, I really didn't know the real her.

But I know someone who does, someone who won't hold back on telling me everything.

So, I call Jasper.

"Edward?" Jasper picks up on the first call.

"Yeah, hi Jasper," I answer.

"Didn't think you'd be calling tonight. I'm kind of out with Alice right now. Is it urgent?" he asks.

Idiot. Of course he's out with Alice, it's still 1 AM, and Alice has always been the party type.

"Uh, no. Just remember to call me back when you get the chance, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure. Bye!"

"Yep, bye."

Well, that plan didn't work as well as I hoped.

I laugh. I seem to be right back from where I started, snooping around for Bella's information, all while avoiding the easiest answer.

I could ask Bella. Bella has the answer to each and every one of my questions. But, how appropriate would it be to ask my crush about her other love interests? I could be wrong, but I'm thinking not very.

As soon as I get home I try and ignore all the thoughts racing in my head and just go to sleep.

So far, 2013 is picking up right where 2012 left off.

**A/N: Not a long chapter at all, but technically this is just a continuation of chapter 14, so it's half a chapter!**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, review for a chapter 15 excerpt and all that jazz :***

**(Just to make this clear, I will not be offering any sort of Jasper Doll)**

**Hahaha **


	16. update xx

Hey guys. . . it's been a while, ay?

I really want, and need to apologize to those of you who were interested and read this story, it means the world to me.

However, I lost my computer in a robbery, and had to reset all my emails and everything, so I wasn't ever able to contact my beta, or for the longest time get on to fanfiction at all. I haven't received alerts for this story, though I do notice some new readers have accumulated along the way (which I very much appreciate!)

I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging, wondering if this story was ever going to go anywhere.

It's not. I am so sorry.

I had really high hopes for the story but I'm just not dedicated enough to keep up with it, I hope you guys understand!

Much love xxx


End file.
